Life Is A Climb
by BellaRose55
Summary: After a high school party, Miley finds out she is pregnant. What happens when her ex-boyfriend Jake comes back? What will happen to Hannah? How will Robby Ray react? But most of all, How will Miley deal with things? Read to find out! Review! Triley!
1. Chapter 1 The Climb

Chapter 1 Nobody's Perfect

**Background: Miley is seventeen and a senior in high school. Travis has moved to California about a mile away from Miley's house. They are going out and have been for about a year. Miley is still living with her Dad and Jackson is in college, but currently home for summer. This is taking place in late June. **

Miley sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at the the two different shoes on her feet. Would she choose the white flip-flops or the white wedge. She slid her foot out of the flip flop and slid it into the wedge.

* * *

She looked back in the mirror to check her outfit. A white baggy, short sleeve baby doll top and denim Capri pants. She pulled her light brown curls into ponytail, but soon let them fall. She grabbed her bag and left her room. She went outside and got in her car.

She pulled into the parking lot of the drug store and got out of the car. She anxiously walked into the door, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She walked down an aisle and picked up the one thing tat could change her life forever. She brought it to the cashier and took out her wallet.

The cashier stared at Miley as she bagged the pregnancy test. Miley paid for the test and walked back to her car. She drove home and took the test to the bathroom. She decided she couldn't do this alone. She called up Lilly, who said she'd be right over.

She came in the house and went straight upstairs. Luckily nobody else was home. "Miley?"

"I'm outside the bathroom door." She said.

"Miley are you ok" Lilly asked, realizing Miley's wet cheeks.

Miley slowly shook her head. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Miley." Lilly sighed. "It's ok."

The test beeped, scaring Miley. She cautiously opened the bathroom door and walked toward the edge of the bathtub, where the test lay. She nervously picked up the test. It was positive. Completely positive. Not a chance was it negative.

Miley walked outside the bathroom, where Lilly was anxiously waiting. "I"m pregnant."

Lilly was lost in words. "Well... um... there's a clinic a few blocks away. I mean you can see if you're really pregnant or if it was just a mistake."

"I guess." Miley shrugged, letting her tears come down like rain.

"Lets go now." Lilly decided. "You don't need an appointment. My Mom went there one time, because she thought she was pregnant, but really she found out she wasn't at the clinic."

Lilly took Miley out to her car and they drove to the clinic. They walked into the clinic, where three other people waited. They walked to the front desk, where a sweet young lady greeted them.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?"

"Um... Not exactly...I um... want to see if I'm um..." Miley tried to say, but lost her words.

"Are you here to see if you're pregnant?" The young lady politely asked, forming a smile on her face. Miley nodded and blushed with embarrassment. "Ok what is your name?"

"Miley St-stewart." Miley stuttered, but managed to say it.

"Ok you can have a seat, a nurse will be with you shortly."

Miley turned around and sat down on one of the chairs. Lilly did the same. Miley looked at all the magazines that were on the table. They were all about pregnancy, parenting, and babies. She left them alone and looked up at the T.V. She looked down at her hands when she realized it was a baby story.

"Miley Stewart." Another young lady, who was dressed in a formal business dress, called.

Miley got up with Lilly behind her and followed the young lad into an examining room. Miley closely observed the room the second they got in there. She sat down on the examining table and stared at the sonogram machine next to her.

"Ok sweetie, I'm just going to ask a few questions. This is completely confidential and you need to answer honestly. Ok?" She sweetly smiled, looking down at the clipboard in her hands. Miley nodded. "Ok to start how old are you?"

"Seventeen." ashamedly said.

"Ok, was this planned or was it an accident and are you in a relationship?"

"It was an accident and yes I am in a relationship, with my boyfriend Travis." Miley answered honestly, even though she just wished to go back to that night.

"And this is the father?" Miley nodded. "Alright, did you take a test, do you know how far in you are, did and did you tell any family members?"

"I took a test today, but I've had morning sickness for two months and I haven't had my period. And the only person I've told was my friend Lilly, but I kind of think my brother Jackson suspects it."

"Ok, was the test positive and are you what are you planning on doing with the baby?" She said, not lifting her head up from her clipboard.

"It was positive and I'm not really sure what to do."

Writing down the answers she asked, "And last question, how do you feel or how did you feel?"

"I feel stupid and I'm upset with myself."

"Ok lets take some blood and some tests. It takes fifteen minutes to get the results of all the tests and the blood work here. So lets start with the blood. Oh and by the way my name is Emma."

"I'm Miley and this is my best friend Lilly." Miley introduced. Emma smiled and grabbed a white rubber like band from a jar on the counter. She tied it around Miley's upper arm. She took the needed and slid it into Miley's swollen vein. Miley twitched and looked away.

"Not good with blood." Emma laughed, watching the tube fill up with blood. She slowly pulled it out and put a cotton ball against the bleeding spot. She then put a plain Band-Aid over it and took the blood away.

They ran through nine more tests and fifteen minutes later Emma came back with all the results. "You're pregnant."

Miley didn't show any emotion. She knew it was true. She knew she was pregnant. And she knew there was **no **going back. "It's ok Miley, I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Lets talk about options. There is abortion..."

"I refuse to do abortion. I'm am not killing my child because I made one mistake. That's like committing murder." Miley interrupted mid sentence making her point.

"Ok well there is also adoption or just keeping the baby."

"Can I talk to my boyfriend first?"

"Of course. Why don't you come in next week for a sonogram?"

"Ok so, today is Friday, so Friday next week at three?" Miley inquired, remembering she has nothing to do at that time.

"That would be great. Good luck!"

Miley and Lilly checked out and left to the car. As Lilly turned the car on, she realized Miley looking out the window, but there were fresh tears on her face. "Miley it's ok. I'm sure Travis won't get mad. It's his fault too."

"And what about my Dad or my fans? I'm not telling him tonight."

"So when are you going to tell him, when you go into labor, when the baby is twenty?" Lilly made a point. She knew Miley would just keep making excuses.

"Well then the baby and I would both live." Miley grinned sarcastically turning her head back to the window.

"Miley, I didn't see your Dad being one of those people who would get that mad." Lilly pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

Miley rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. "I... I just wish my Mom was here."

Lilly made a turn that would not lead to Miley's house. "I'm driving you to Travis's house. You need to talk to him. You have to tell him you're pregnant."

Miley didn't insist, because she knew she'd be wasting her breath. She rested her head back against the cold window, and watched as Lilly pulled into Travis's large driveway. "I'll wait here while you talk to him."

"Fine." Miley sighed, opening the car door and getting out. She walked up his front steps and rang his doorbell. Luckily for her, his parents weren't home.

"Miley, hey baby. Are you ok?" He asked noticing the frown and tears on her face.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Travis opened the door more, making room for her to come in. He led them to the couch, where they sat down. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant."

_Hey, thanks for reading. I'm am BellaRose55, some of you may know me from my other stories. I have written stories for Instant Star, Hannah Montana, Enchanted, Another Cinderella Story, and Titanic. Well O hope you enjoyed my story. Please let me know how it is and if I should continue. Thanks!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2 Shattered

Chapter 2 Shattered

"I'm pregnant."

Travis stared at her speechless. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke. "Miley that's not something you can joke around with."

"But I'm not joking. I'm serious. Lilly and I even went to the clinic today and all ten tests came back positive."

"I'm not the Father." Travis denied, fearing to admit the truth.

"Yes you are! You're my boyfriend. You were there that night." Miley raised her voice, as tears ran down her face.

"We were at a party with a lot of people. You were drunk, how do you know it was me?"

"Please stop it." Miley pleaded, wiping away her tears. "I know it was you."

"Well until you can tell me it wasn't me, you can leave."

"Travis, don't do this to me." Miley sobbed, as Travis got up and opened the front door.

"I'm not the father." Miley did as she was told and got into Lilly's car. She slammed the door shut behind her and Lilly pulled out of the driveway.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Miley shook her head, before leaning it against the cold window. Tears fell on her shirt, causing it to get wet. The ride was silent, with the exception of Miley's sniffling. Lilly pulled into Miley's driveway and Miley got out.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Sure." Miley sniffled. They walked in the house to find Jackson watching sports.

"What happened this time? Did you and Travis have a fight?" Jackson questioned, observing the tears on Miley's face.

"Just leave me alone please." Miley whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Miley I'm serious. Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Miley screamed, as tears rushed down her face like a faucet. She turned n her heels and left to the steps.

"Miley calm down." Jackson said, grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving. A pamphlet fell out of her bag. The title of it read: "Teen Pregnancies."

"Miley are you... pregnant?" Jackson managed to say.

"Yes. I'm pregnant. And it's apparently not Travis's." Miley sobbed, bending down to pick up the pamphlet.

"Miley let's sit down on the couch and talk." Jackson comforted, taking Miley's hand and pulling her to the couch. Lilly followed and Jackson turned off the T.V. "I want an explanation on how this started."

"Ok well it started, Travis and I were driving around trying to find a place to eat at. We passed an out of control high school party. Travis spotted this guy he knew fighting with another guy. So we got out and he tried to break it up. I put my water bottle on the table nearby to try to stop Travis before he got hurt. Then the guy in the fight insulted me and Travis got angry and started arguing with him. I picked up my water bottle and took a few sips of it. I gave some to Travis so he could calm down a little bit. The next thing I knew we were both drunk. And that shows how stupid I am."

"Miley it's not your fault. You getting pregnant is not anything to blame you on. But if it isn't Travis's child than who's is it?"

"I don't know. I can swear it's Travis's child, but he keeps denying." Miley said between sniffles.

The door opened, revealing Robby Ray, wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt. "No that I took my jog, I can go have Grandma's fresh apple pie. Miley what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just watched Titanic." Miley quickly wiped her tears away, and made up an excuse.

"I know for a fact that Jackson wouldn't be watching it with you and Lilly would be hysterical." Robby Ray took notice. "Really what's...."

"It's not what you think." Miley quickly said, as she noticed her Father looking at the pamphlet in her hand.

"Then what it is. And don't tell me a school project, because it is Summer." Robby Ray stared at her, with disapproving eyes.

"Ok...I"m pregnant."

"Out of the house!" Robby Ray yelled, pointing towards the white door.

"Daddy please. It was an accident." Miley pleaded, with longing eyes.

"No! Why would you do this? How could you just give in to somebody like this and throw away your body. What would your Mother say?"

* * *

"She'd comfort me, because she loved me!" Miley yelled standing up and grabbing her bag. She left the house and slammed the door behind her. Lilly silently followed, but soon realized Miley furiously taking off in her car. Lilly got in her car and drove away, following Miley's car.

"Dad how could you kick her out?" Jackson inquired.

"She's pregnant, at seventeen. She just ruined her life and she ruined it forever."

"Dad, Miley loves kids. She didn't ruin her life. Right now it is hard, but she'll do fine. And to tell you the truth, it's not really her fault. She told me they were driving around to find a place to eat and they stopped upon a party that was out of control. Travis tried to stop the fight. Miley put her water bottle down and somebody put alcohol in it. They both drank it, not knowing that somebody put alcohol in it." Jackson explained, standing up for his sister.

* * *

"I just need time alone!"

Lilly followed as Miley pulled into Travis's driveway. She stayed in the car, watching Miley get out and ring the doorbell. Travis soon answered and let her come in. "Travis please just let me know if you are the father."

"I am. I remembered it so clearly, yet don't know why I didn't stop myself. I'm sorry Miley. It's just, this is something I never expected to happen."

"I never expected it either. I also never expected getting kicked out of my house." Miley choked, letting more tears fall from her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Miley, we are going to make it through. You can stay here as long as you want. My parents are gone for a month. They went to visit my Grandmother in Tennessee and I didn't feel like leaving you for a month."

"Let me just call Lilly. She's probably wondering where I am." Miley opened he bag and pulled out her pink phone. She opened it and dialed Lilly's numbered. It rand three times before Miley heard Lilly's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Miley. I just want to let you know, I'm staying at Jake's."

"I'm guessing you worked things out." Lilly assumed, forming a grin on her mouth.

"Yup, I just can't believe my Dad kicked me out."

"He just needs some time to think about. But is it ok if I tell Oliver?" Lilly asked, even though she already told him.

"Well since you already told him, yes." Miley laughed, something she hasn't done in a while.

"How do you know!?"

"I just know you and he's your boyfriend, you tell him everything." Miley said. "Alright I got to go, I have to tell Jackson to get my stuff."

"Ok bye."

Miley hung up the phone, after she heard Lilly hang up her phone. She then called Jackson and asked him to bring over most of her things to Travis's house. After she hung up, she dropped her phone back in her bag and walked into the kitchen, where Travis was making tea. "Do you want some?"

* * *

"Yeah, thanks." She answered, hopping onto the chair in the kitchen.

Nighttime

Miley quickly sat up clenching her stomach. She tried to breathe in deeply, but was having trouble. She glanced over at the clock. It was two twenty three. The pain increased, causing Miley to scream.

Travis soon came running in the room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Miley looked up at him, tears in her blue eyes. "I don't think this is suppose to happen."

"I'm calling 911."

_What's wrong with Miley? I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Reviewers are my favorite readers. If you want to find out what happens next, you are just going to have to review. _

_Love BellaRose55_


	3. Chapter 3 What Is This Feeling

Chapter 3 What Is This Feeling

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Miley looked up at him, tears in her blue eyes. "I don't think this is suppose to happen."

"I'm calling 911."

"Travis what's happening?" Miley screamed in excruciating pain. She was now bent over squeezing her swollen stomach. "Travis the bed is wet!"

"Shh...Calm down the ambulance will be here soon. You're ok, you're going to be ok." Travis reassured, trying to reassured himself too.

In what felt like forever, the ambulance arrived. They came upstairs to the guest room and pulled Miley onto the stretcher. The drove away with Travis comforting Miley. They finally arrived at the hospital, rushing Miley into a delivery room. They set up a sonogram for her and managed to put the gel like lotion on her now extremely swollen stomach.

"Oh my gosh! You're not going to believe me, but she's having sextuplets!" A nurse who was observing the screen yelled out to the other nurses.

"No! That's not possible!" Miley yelled, as sweat formed around her face.

"Is she dilated?" Another nurse called out.

"Seven centimeters!" A nurse responded. "The babies aren't getting enough oxygen! She's four months pregnant! "

"Ok, sweetie you have to make a very important decision. You can stay pregnant, which there is a very big chance of you and the babies dying, or you can have an abortion and you will survive."

"I'm not killing my babies!" Miley calmed down. "I'll take whatever risk comes to this pregnancy. I refuse to kill them. I love every single one of them!"

"Ok, sweetie you are actually in labor. We are going to give you an intravenous saline drip and an injection of the labor inhibitor Brethine."

Miley's contractions soon leveled out, but an hour later they were back. She required three more shots, finally working. The other nurse hooked up the sonogram and put the gel back onto Miley's stomach.

"Jenny, can I talk to you?" Nurse Amanda asked, another nurse. Jenny walked over to the corner of the room, where Amanda stood. "I only have two heartbeats."

"She miscarried the other four?" Jenny's eyes widened in surprise.

Amanda nodded, turning back to the sonogram screen. "These are the only two alive, which were the first two babies I saw."

"I'll go break the news to her, but are the babies that's are alive ok?"

Amanda nodded. "These seem to be the healthiest. Everything was ok with these two from the beginning."

"Hi sweetie. Do you still have pain?" Jenny sweetly asked.

"No, I'm just tired and numb. Are my babies ok?"

"Yeah the injection does that. About your babies. This is the strangest thing I've seen with a pregnancy in my entire career. This is very, very rare. Four of them miscarried, but two are still healthy and alive." Jenny explained, trying to make the news sound better than it really was.

"What?"

"Well the problem probably was that you were four months pregnant, stressing yourself out with work, and probably not doing all the things you're suppose to do when you're pregnant." Jenny said, even though she's never dealt such a rare thing, she dealt with many miscarriages.

"So, I'm having twins?"

Jenny nodded. "You're going to be a mother of two. You're four months pregnant."

"Um... is... is Travis know what's going on?" Miley asked, not realizing how stupid that sounded. This was the results of the injection.

"Yes he is informed. He is freaking out so we are going to send him in to visit you. In fact I think there are numerous people here for you. I'll send all of them in. I'm assuming everyone knows you're pregnant."

"Yes, but unfortunately I got kicked out of my house." Miley hoarsely said, holding back her tears. She really didn't feel like crying, again.

"Well I'll go tell everyone they can visit you, but your Father seemed very worried."

Miley watched as Jenny left the room. It looked like she made a right after she left, but wasn't positive. She quickly turned her head as she heard a loud scream nearby. Miley knew the lady was in labor by the type of scream and the loud deep voice encouraging her to push. Not to mention they were in the delivery/pregnancy section.

Miley's curls flew with her head as she turned back to the now opened door. The first person she saw was Travis. He ran over to her silently and did not say a word. He hugged her, before placing his warm large hands on her pale cheeks and kissing her lips. "Are you ok? I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you're alright. I love you."

"Travis, I"m having tw... twins."

"I know I'm so excited." Travis smiled, oblivious of the fear within Miley.

"Travis I can't handle twins, I don't even know if I could handle one baby."

"You're going to do fine." Travis reassured, still revealing the excitement of the news. "You have plenty of people to help you out, including me."

Once again Miley turned her head at the sight of the door opening. Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Aunt Dolly, Grandma, and Robby Ray all came in the now crowded room. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I went into labor with sextuplets."

"Sextuplets? As in six?" Oliver's jaw dropped in shock. He soon closed it, noticing Miley looked upset. "Well where are they?"

"Four of them died. I'm only having twins."

"Oh, well where are the twins?" Oliver asked. He obviously knew nothing about pregnancy or parenting. Lilly punched his arm hinting for him to shut up.

"I didn't have them yet Oliver. I got an injection four times to stop me form going into labor, but four of them weren't getting enough oxygen and died! If I did deliver them there would be no chance they'd survive!"

"I'm sorry. I'm going to shut up now." Oliver pretended to zip and lock his mouth up, before throwing his invisible key away. Lilly rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Are you still in pain?" Lilly inquired, walking closer to Miley's bed.

"I'm just numb and tired, but don't feel any pain."

"Miles, I'm sorry. You are my daughter and I love you no matter what you do. Jackson explained to me what happened and it's not your fault at all that you're pregnant. I love you. Please come back home." Robby Ray leaned in to hug his daughter. He let a tear slip, knowing this day was going to happen. Although he thought it would be when she was older and married. Miley was no longer a little girl, but to Robby Ray she is always the seven pound and eight ounce beautiful baby.

_Sorry I took so long to update. Especially with such a cliffhanger. I usually don't do that, but I've been so busy and my computer was giving me problems. Everything is better now, but I can't guarantee I won't be busy. Once June comes I'll probably update a lot more. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you're the best! Review to see what happens next!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	4. Chapter 4 Simple Song

Chapter 4 Simple Song

3 Months Later

After three months of bed rest, Miley couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. Jenny came into her room around twelve thirty to discharge her. Miley was now seven months pregnant and had a ponderous stomach. Her family came and visited her everyday, but now she would go home. The twins were healthy and so was Miley.

Jenny wheeled her out since she had difficulty walking. Travis was there waiting for her to be wheeled out in his car. He got out and helped Jenny get her in the front seat. "Would you like to go to Babies R Us since we have nothing at all?"

"You mean to tell me, you didn't buy anything at all while I was on bed rest?" Miley laughed as Travis pulled out of the parking lot.

"I didn't know what I was getting."

"Of course you didn't." Miley threw her arms up in the air, before placing them on her ponderous stomach.

"Oh and my parents want us to come over for dinner tonight."

"Tell them to come to my house. My Dad is made reservation tonight at a really nice place and Lilly and Oliver are coming. It's kind of a celebration for me getting off bedrest. Oh and tell your parents I love them, they're so nice." Miley smiled.

"It's a good thing they took you being pregnant well." The rest of the car ride was silent except the radio playing. Travis soon pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He stared to walk to the door, when he realized Miley was still in the car. He walked back and opened her car door. "Did you forget something?"

"I've got to get used to you needing help walking." He laughed. He helped her out and helped her into the store. Miley grabbed a shopping cart, using it as a walker. They slowly walked down to the baby area. They pushed the cart down the "Baby care essentials" aisle. Miley picked up four packs of Huggies diapers, four packs of Johnson&Johnson's baby wipes, two boxes of bottle liners, four bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby shampoo/body wash, two tubes of diaper cream, two bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby lotion, two baby's first aid kits, two teething medicines, two infant medicine dispenser pacifier, and a baby thermometer.

"Ok let's go to the feeding aisle." Miley kept pushing the cart and stopped to pick up the items she needed. She picked up a bottle drying rack, a six pack bottle set, bottle nipples, a bottle warmer/cooler, a breast pump, five nursing bras, breast cream, a nursing wrap, a nursing pillow, two infant support pillows, a ten pack bib set, and a pack of burp clothes. "We need a high chair, but it's not going to fit in the cart."

"There's an empty cart right here. I'll take this one and put all the big stuff in here." Travis suggested, taking the cart and moving closer to where the highchairs were. "Choose the one you like."

"I like both of these." Miley said pointing to a pink highchair with brown polka dots and a brown highchair with big pink flowers on it.

"But we don't know if the twins are boy's girl's, a boy and a girl..."

"They're both girls." Miley interupted. "When I got my sonogram yesterday I couldn't wait anymore so I asked her what they were and she told me they were both girls."

"Oh my gosh and you did't tell me till now!"

"I wanted to wait and surprise you, but I accidently slipped." Miley laughed, biting her lower lip.

"Wow, two girls." Travis said. "Well I like the one with the flowers."

"Ok pick up two of those."

Travis picked up the two highchairs and put them in his cart. He then followed Miley into the clean and healthy aisle. She picked up baby detergent, hand sanitizers, an all purpose organic cleaner, and a purifier. She then walked down the saftey aisle where she picked up many things. Two saftey gates, a sound sleeper, two pink teethers, two baby monitors, two teddy bear night lights, two baby sunshades, two baby view auto mirrors, and eight pink pacifiers.

Miley then walked to the bath and potty aisle. There she got, two pink whale baby bathtubs, two pink baby robes with two octopie and slippers that match, two pink and white lamb towels, ten recieving blankets, a set of colorful washclothes, a tempature tester, and a bath organizer. She soon walked into the nursery aisle. "Travis we haven't set up a nursery yet!"

"Ok calm down. We'll start it tomorrow with Oliver and Lilly."

"Ok, we have to get bedding. I already ordered my cribs, while I was on bedrest. Lilly had brought me my laptop so I wasn't bored to death." Miley smiled, while passing the cribs.

"I know she showed me them. They're very nice. We have to get bedding right?"

"Yup," she nodded. She closely looked at all the bedding before picking one up. "I like this one." She said, before reading the product description in her head. It read:Little Bedding by NoJo 4 piece nursery crib bedding set . Frilly girls design in pink with appliqued butterfly and ladybug. Exceptional value offered in this 4 piece set which includes comforter, bumper guard, dust ruffle, and fitted crib sheet. Look for my matching blanket.

"That's cute." Travis agreed. "Two of those as well."

Miley put them in her almost full cart. She pushed the cart down a little and stopped to look at car seats. She left the cart to the side and hobbled over to this particular car seat. She carefully observed it. The car seat matched the highchairs. It was brown with two big pink flowers on it. The border of it was pink in the same flower pattern. "I like these ones. They match the highchairs."

"Those are cute. Do you have to get other furniture?"

"No I ordered all the furniture while on bedrest. I had nothing better to do." She nodded, as Travis pulled the car seat boxes into his cart. "But we do need a carriage. Specifically a double one. Oh this one matches the car seat and it's a double!"

"Alright I'll pick it up." Travis slowly lifted up the large heavy box, before placing it in the crowded cart. "What's next?"

"Umm... bouncers, which is the activity aisle, the next one." They walked to the next aisle and Miley looked at the bouncers, while Travis stood there watching her. He had no clue how to shop for thing like this. Maybe he should start reading books. I mean he is going to be a Dad in three months. Maybe even sooner since women who are pregnant with more than one usually go into labor early. "How about this one?"

"That's nice." This product description read: This adorable bouncer is all about the play! A baby activated toy bar keeps her focused on the fun with lights and melodies that play from the large plush flower. Two additional toys also entertain your little one along with soothing vibrations. Cradling seat design and 3 point harness keeps baby secure and comfortable. Toy bar is removable for easy access and seat pad is machine washable. A portion of the proceeds from the sale of this item goes to support breast cancer awareness and research.

Travis put yet two more boxes into his cart. He followed Miley down the aisle over to the playmats. Miley automaticaly went over to one. She picked up a caterpillar shaped mat with a ring of toys over it, that played a calming melody. She put it in Travis's cart and picked up another one. "Miley you're not suppose t pick anything heavy up. Especially since you were on bedrest for three months."

"I'm fine." She said, walking towards a specific infant swing. She pointed to the Winnie The Pooh themed swing, signalling for Travis to pick two up. He did as noticed and followed Miley down to the baby clothes. She picked up a set of pink and purple onsies themed, "It's good to be me". She then walked down to another set of onsies. These was were animal themed and came with matching booties. "Ok now we need gowns."

"I think this one is adorable!" Travis called, holding up a set of gowns that had little bears on them.

"Those are cute, put them in the cart," Miley said. "Now we need one pieces."

"How do you know all these things?"

"They say a women becomes a Mother they second they get pregnant," She shrugged, putting her swollen hand on her belly and rubbing it calmly. Miley picked up two pink one pieces with two cupcakes on them and a ruffle on the waist. She then picked up a lady bug fotted romper. The romper was red with black polka dots randomly placed and a flower placed to the left. On the feet were ladybugs. She picked up two of those and continued to look. She picked up two pink one pieces that each had a chocolate cupcake with sprinkles on them. "Ok now were in the sets area. Oh my goodness! Look how cute!"

"That is really cute." Travis stared at the pink onesie with red and white polka dotted sleeves and neck and a stawberry in the middle with a matching pink skirt with strawberries on it. "Let's look at the dress, becuase you're probably going to get a lot of clothing sets as gifts."

"Good idea." Miley pushed the cart down to the dresses and was already attatched to one. "We have to get this!" She held up a white dress with purple and pink polka dots. On the waistline was a bow that was pink with white polka dots.

"Alright what's next?"

"We need swaddles." Miley replied. "How about these ones?"

"Everything is so girly." He laughed. "That is cute though," he stared at the swaddle with pink and orange flowers on it.

"Ok we have everything we need."

"What about for you? There's a pregnancy aisle. let's go down it." He led the way down the aisle looking through everything. He picked up 'preggie pops' to help with pains and discomfort, and a prenatal 'listen to your unborn baby' kit. "Now we're done."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your total comes to $2009.39"

"Oh my gosh!" Miley's eyes widened with surprise. "Twins are expensive!"

"That's ok we'll be able to afford it."

"What is this?" Miley nervously inquried, pickng up a magazine with Hannah Montana on it. The title read, "What has happened to Hannah Montana?"

"We'll take that too. Here keep the change." Travis whispered handed an extra five dollar bill for the magazine. He pushed the cart full of bags out in the parking lot, following Miley who had her head in the magazine, looking for the page with her. He left the cart outside the car, while he helped Miley get in. She continued reading while he packed the car. He soon got in and Miley was still reading.

"I completly forgot about her! I was so distracted with everything else. People think I died!"

"Maybe you should leave it that way." Travis sweetly suggested.

"I can't! I have to tell the truth!" Miley broke down into tears. Travis knew the rest of these three months were going to be long.

"I have an idea. Let's forget about it for now and go shopping for you. You need new clothes."

"Ok." She let out a little smile and dropped the magazine.

**That Evening**

Miley wobbled down the steps to answer the door. The twist in front halter top, with a v-neck dress, complemented her straight shoulders. The above the knee length dress hugged every curve in her body. The dress was aqua blue and had a blue, green and brown tropical flower pattern. She opened the door to see Travis and Travis's parents, Tina and Tyler. "Hi come in, we're just waiting for Lilly and Oliver."

"It must feel so good to be off bed rest." Tina smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. But now I get tired after walking for even fifteen minutes." Miley's brown wedge with a knotted vamp, and elastic slingback clickd against the hard wooden floors, as she led the way to the couches.

"Hello." Robby Ray greeted, in his nice jeans and dress shirt. "How ya ol doing?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine thanks." Robby Ray responded, before being interuptted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Miley called, slowly standing up. "Jake?"

_Uh oh! Review to see what happens next. I'm so sorry I took forever to update. I thought I posted it a while ago, but apparently I didn't. I'd like to thank my reviewers! Oh and some of you may think it was rushed, but it was better this way then if I wrote her on bedrest. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!!!  
Love BellaRose55_


	5. Chapter 5 Keep Holding On

Chapter 5 Keep Holding On"I'll get it." Miley called, slowly standing up. "Jake?"

"I want to get back together." He said, as his eyes went right down to Miley's gargantuan belly.

"I have a boyfriend." Miley bit her lower lip, still baffled that he was here.

"Are you having a baby? Or did you just gain an enormous amount of weight?"

"No, I'm… pregnant." Miley hesitated to say.

"So this guy turned you into a slut."

"Look, it wasn't our fault. And I don't know why you're here, but I don't like you. As a matter of fact, I don't think I'll ever like you." Miley thought aloud, as her mood swings approached.

"Well we'll see what everyone thinks about this when they find out Hannah Montana's pregnant."

"Ya know, I was just thinking when did you turn into a jerk? But I realized you were always a jerk." Miley offended, making Jake angrier and angrier.

"Miles, who is it?" Robby Ray questioned, just as Jake punched Miley in the stomach. Miley bent over in pain, choking down her tears. As a result of Miley not responding, Travis got up and walked over to the door. He could feel his blood pressure raise as he approached the scene. He already had hated Jake, but this made him hate Jake with burning passion. He pushed Jake against the front of the house and held his collar.

"Don't you ever lay a head on her again! If you do, you'll never see light again!" He threatened, as Jake squired and ran. Travis helped Miley over to the couch and sat down beside her, rubbing her belly. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Are my babies ok?"

"What is going on? Robby Ray thought aloud, speaking for everyone.

They explained what happened and Robby Ray picked up the phone. "I'm calling the doctor just to be safe." He talked with the doctor and five minutes later, was off the phone. "We're going to the hospital just for a short check up. Just to make sure they're ok. We'll take the truck, but Travis, just call Lilly and Oliver and Sadie (Jackson's girlfriend) to let them know."

"Ok Miley, let's take a look at these babies." Emma poured the gel on Miley's stomach, sending chills up her back. Emma rubbed it around and turned on the sonogram machine. "Well it seems like they are doing great. They are better than ever! Your due date is still December 25th."

"That'd be a great present! Oh my goodness! Travis, we have to pick out names."

"Well, I like the names Isabella and we could call her Izzie, Emma, Jenah, Linda Kate, and Meredith." Travis said, helping Miley of the examining table.

"Those are actually really pretty names. I think one of them should be named Isabella, after my mom (I made that up) and call her Izzie like you said. The second name I really like is Meredith."

"Ok those are our names, unless they don't look like those names." Travis agreed, walking out of the hospital with everyone else behind him and Miley next to him, holding his hand.

Dinner

"Hello, my name is Mike. I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you out with any drinks?"

"What is it, three waters and four diet cokes?" Travis assumed and was right. Everyone nodded in unison, as if they've been practicing for weeks.

The waiter left, getting their drink orders. Everyone else silently sat, studying the menu. After a few minutes, everyone had closed their menus and the water soon returned. "Ok folks, what can I get you?"

"Well we're going to start with the Baked Clams. And I'm going to have the Shrimp Scampi." Robby Ray ordered.

"I'll have Penne Alla Vodka, but please make sure there is no cheese on it." Miley stressed. After all, pregnant women cannot have cheese.

"We will be sure of it. And for you sir?"

"I'm going to have the Veal Cutlet." Travis replied, closing his menu and handing it to the waiter.

"I'm going to have the Angle Hair Linguini." Tina smiled elegantly, staring into the waiter's hazel eyes.

"I'll have Shrimp Scampi, as well." Tyler said, as a slight grin formed on is lips.

"We're both going to have the lasagna." Jackson said, stealing the words right from Sadie.

"And we're both going to have Ravioli." Oliver spoke for himself and Lilly.

After the waiter had the rest of the menus, he was on his way to put in their orders. They talked while they waited and Miley surprised everyone with the gender of the babies. Everyone was happy they were girls, even Jackson.

After having a delicious meal and mouth watering dessert, they headed for their cars. Lilly and Oliver went home in their car and Robby Ray dropped everyone else off at his house to get their cars. They all went back to their houses and Miley went to bed.

The Next Morning

Miley slowly pulled herself out of bed and meticulously walked down the steps. It may have taken her fifteen minutes, but she made it to the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and stopped at the news. "Hannah Montana pregnant at seventeen up next."

_Uh oh! You'll have to review to see what happens next. I forgot to tell you last chapter, but I'm holding a contest. You can guess my age! It MUST be in a review, because I'm taking two winners from EACH of my stories. The winner will receive a permanent reviewer (me), for all their stories (the categories I like). I will review EACH chapter. So REVIEW!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	6. Chapter 6 When It's Time

Chapter 6 When It's Time

Miley slowly pulled herself out of bed and meticulously walked down the steps. It may have taken her fifteen minutes, but she made it to the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and stopped at the news. "Hannah Montana pregnant at seventeen up next."

Her jaw dropped, but she held back her tears. She waited impatiently for the commercials to end, which they finally did. She watched deeply, concentrating on every word they said.

"A source tells us that Hannah Montana is pregnant. Some people thought she died, but really she is trying to cover up her secret. Some parents have already abandoned them from listening or even thinking about Hannah Montana. The source also told us, the baby is the child of Miley's boyfriend Travis. Many have heard of him and he is actually making an album himself. Back to you Linda."

"Ok, looks like Hannah Montana won't have much of a career anymore. Anyway, coming up next is your weather. Stay tuned."

Miley turned the TV off and through the remote across the room. Robby Ray knew something was wrong, as she saw the scene from the steps. He walked down and sat next to her. "What happened?"

"Jake told the news reporters that I'm pregnant. Parents are banding their kids from me, now parents hate Travis and people are saying my career is over." Miley drowned her face in tears.

"Miles, you'll work things out. I promise. You always do." Robby Ray stood up and went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs. He cracked them into a bowl and mixed them around. Miley grabbed the phone and dialed Travis's number. She put her other hand on her belly and began to rub it, while she waited for Travis to pick up. He soon did, listening to Miley's story. After comforting her, he said he'd be over in an hour.

Miley turned the TV back on, watching _What Not To Wear_. She suddenly felt her pants get wet and realized the pain in her stomach, was really her going into labor.

_I know it's extremely short, but I'm going on vacation and wanted to update something. I will probably be updating around July 7__th__. So far nobody has the one the contest for this story. Keep guessing. REVIEW!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	7. Chapter 7 Celebration

Chapter 7 Celebration

She now realized, the bad cramp in her stomach was her going into labor. Her breathing now became more rapid and heavier. "Dad!"

"What sweetie?"

"Dad, the babies are coming!"

Robby Ray widened his eyes, not knowing what to do. He felt it was a week ago he was doing this with his wife. "Jackson!"

Jackson came running down the steps to see what was happening. "Yeah?"

"Miley's in labor."

"Oh! Well call an ambulance!" He yelled, running over to Miley to soothe her. "Breathe Miley, breathe."

"Owe!" Miley cringed, clenching her stomach. "I need to pack my things!"

"Alright once the ambulance comes, I'll do it for you." Jackson reassured, trying his best to calm her down.

"Please call Travis." She begged, continuing to hold her stomach.

"Ok, ok." Sirens finally filled the air, taking Miley into the truck.

* * *

"Lets have a look." Emma said, staring at Miley, who was lying on her bed in pain. "Well you are ten centimeters dilated, which means we're going to start pushing and delivering these babies! We're going to try natural birth, but if it's not working, we're going to have to do the C-Section."

"Wait! We can't! Where's Travis?"

"Right here!" He said out of breath, coming in the room with Lilly. Lilly went next to Robby Ray and Travis by Miley's side holding her hand. Two nurses each held a leg up and Emma waited in front of Miley, waiting to catch the babies. "On the count of three. Ready? One…two…three…push!"

Miley pushed as hard as she could, lifting her head up against her chest an squeezing Travis's and her Father's hand. Not making a sound she continued to push. "Just like that. You're doing great."

"Ok breathe." Emma guided through. "And push!"

"Come on Miley. Come on!"

"We have a head!" Emma screamed, informing everyone.

About a minute later and a baby cry filled the air. Emma held the baby girl up for everyone to see, before handing it to a nurse to take to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. "We still have one more. Push!"

Miley's face was now as red as a tomato. Sweat surrounded her face and she was exhausted. She didn't stop, but she couldn't wait for the baby to come out. It wasn't long before Emma yelled we have another head. Shortly after that baby two was out. Emma held her up, before giving her to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. "You did it! You're a Mother!"

"You did great baby!" Travis leaned into Miley and gave her a peck.

"Wait! We didn't pick out our five names!" Miley tried her best to yell, still exhausted.

"Well we said we like Meredith, Isabella, and Emma."

"And we also said we liked Jenah and Linda Kate." Added Miley.

"And all we have to do is wait to see our little girls to see which two names we want."

Twenty minutes passed and there was no nurse giving them news. Everyone inside and outside of the room was waiting anxiously and impatiently. A nurse finally came in with two beautiful baby girls. "They were having some problems breathing, but now they're perfect."

"Thank you so much."

"Here is baby number one. She weighs eight pounds and fifteen ounces and is twenty-one inches long. She handed her to Miley, who now had tears of joys in her eyes. "And this is baby two. She weighs seven pounds and fourteen ounces and is also twenty inches long. She handed him to Travis, who studied her deeply.

"They're big for twins." Miley chuckled. "They're so adorable though."

"I think this one should be Isabella." Travis smiled, staring into the little girl's blue eyes and stroking her light blonde hair.

"I think this one should be Meredith." Meredith had light brownish reddish hair and blue eyes as well. "Now what about middle names?"

"How about, Meredith Danielle and Isabella Rose?"

"I like that. Godparents?"

"Well, I think Jackson and Sadie for Meredith and Lilly and Oliver for Isabella." Travis suggested, switching babies with Miley.

"Ok lets let everyone in."

The door opened and Oliver, Jackson, Sadie, Grandma, Aunt Dolly, Tina, Tyler, and Roxy all came inside. An "Awe" escaped from their lips, when they saw, Isabella peacefully sleeping in Travis's arms and Meredith sleeping in Miley's arms. Everyone handed Miley gifts and handed Isabella and Meredith around, while Miley opened her gifts.

The first gift she opened was from her Father. She pulled out this basket, wrapped in a clear plastic. This set includes two baby's first handprint kit, four pairs of baby booties, four baby teething keys, two baby soaps, two 4-piece washcloth set, baby Q-Tips, two 5" x 7" frame, four cotton t-shirts, baby lotion, and six receiving blankets. Miley then pulled out from the same bag, a yellow tote bag, which included, two burp cloths, two roll neck baby sweaters (0-12 months), two terry cloth bathrobes with gingham trim, and two satin-trimmed blankets. All these items had either an I or an M. "How did you get these letters?"

"I knew you were going to name the babies, Meredith and Isabella." Robby Ray chuckled.

"You know me too well. Thank you though." Miley smiled. She put the gifts back in the bag and pulled over another one. This one was from Roxy. Jude pulled out, another gift basket. This one included, two baby door pillows, two baby beanie frogs, 2 cotton t-shirts, two 5" x 7" baby picture frames, two keepsake boxes for baby's first tooth and haircut, a few plush frogs, two rattle rings, two Johnson & Johnson baby soap, six wash cloths and two baby blankets. "Thanks." Miley put the gift back and the bag and pulled the next gift forward.

This one was from both Lilly and Oliver. In this set was, a calendar with stickers to record the milestones of that precious first 12 months, two newborn hats, two burp cloths, two washcloths with finger puppet accessory, two pink onesies, two pink shirts, two pairs of pants, and two pairs of non-skid booties. "Thanks." Miley put it back and grabbed the one from Aunt Dolly.

This set included, booties, two growth charts, two giraffe rattles, two caps, mitts and bib sets, two giraffe activity wraps that squeak, rattles and crinkles, with mirror to occupy babies in the stroller or car seat, and two deluxe fleece blanket with crocheted edges. This set came in a white wicker basket. "Thank you. I'll never run out of baskets." Miley joked. She then pulled the bag from her grandmother.

She first pulled out two little sheep stuffed animals. They were as soft as a kitten and made calming sounds. She put that to the side, before pulling out a flower and butterfly crib mobile. The mobile matches the room theme, as well. She then pulled out two blankets with teddy bears randomly placed. On one blanket it read Meredith in left-hand corner and on the other it read Isabella. "Are you guys physic?"

"We just knew." Grandma laughed. "Here this is from me too."

Miley took the giant present, wrapped in baby paper, from her grandmother. Slowly unwrapped it revealing yet another gift set. This set included, teethers, receiving blankets, hooded terry towel, terry washcloths, Johnson's baby powder, Johnson's baby bar soap, Johnson's baby lotion, pacifiers, bottles, terry bear toy, safety scissors, and rattles.

She had also unwrapped, a wipe warmer. "Oh wow I didn't even think of this."

"Well I remember with my kids and you two too, didn't like when the wipes were cold and this keeps them warm."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Here this is from both of us." Tina said, handing Miley a large bag, while pointing to herself and Tyler.

Miley pulled out, two pink denim baby hats each filled with two girly shirts and a girly onesie. The two shirts were rolled up and tied in a pink bow and a white bow. And this was finished, wrapped in a cellophane plastic. "Oh how cute!" Miley squealed.

"We just saw it in the gift shop and had to buy it." Tyler explained. "There's more in there."

She then pulled out, a 'Silly Circus', toy cart, with moving wheels. In it was a "Silly Circus" ceramic picture frame, two baby bath soaps, two, two-sided baby bibs, two rattles, two plush baby lions, two, two-piece washcloth set, two Johnson & Johnson baby wash and lotions, two t-shirts, and two receiving blankets. "Thanks again."

"Here's my gift!" Jackson said with joy. "It's from Sadie too." He handed his sister a giant bag filled with stuff inside. She first pulled out a cute little ice cream set. This set had three different pajama 'flavors': Lime, (green), chocolate, (brown) and strawberry, (pink). Each pajama had "Sweet Dreamzzz" on it. Each pajama had a matching cap. The nightcap is white, with PJ-matching trim, decorated with multi-hued _sprinkles_ and topped with a red _cherry._ Each pajama, with its matching cap came inside a matching ice cream box, coordinated with its 'flavor'.

"This is so cute!" Miley wrinkled her nose. She looked up to see where her babies were. Of course they was sleeping happily one in Lilly's arms and the other now in Jackson's.

Miley put it back in the bag and pulled out from the same bag, a bath time set. Every bath time item you could think of was in this baby bathtub. The baby bathtub is easy to drain and reusable. In the bathtub were, cotton gowns, onesies, booties, two-ply blankets, hat, T-shirts, hooded towels, bib and burp pad sets, four Johnson & Johnson baby care products, two giant rubber ducky toys, two plush bears, four diapers, a brush and comb set, bottles, pacifiers and a teething set. "Thank you Jackson and Sadie."

"Here, I got you something too." Travis handed her, yet another giant bag.

"Travis you're the Daddy, you don't have to get anything." Miley said.

"Just open it!" Travis insisted. She pulled out a white designer diaper bag, with many compartments. Inside the bag were, diapers, a box of wipes, diaper rash creams, burp cloths, extra sets of clothes for baby, an extra shirt for Miley, baby sunscreen, baby's bottles, toys, bibs, pacifiers, teething rings, blankets, mini first aid kit, baby hats, hand sanitizer, pens, a wallet, a changing pad, a few large plastic bags for dirty diapers or clothes, an index card with important numbers, and reusable water bottle for mom. He also bought her new designer sunglasses and a new camera and put them in the diaper bag.

"That was creative." Miley smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Travis smiled. "I think we're going to make great parents."

_I'm back! Hope you enjoyed. I had a wonderful vacation, but I'm glad I could update again. Even on vacation I write. Well I'd like to thank my reviewers. I do have one winner for the competition and that would be MusicRocks. Congratulations. I'm hoping none of you go look at that review and cheat, but it's up to you. REVIEW!!!_


	8. Chapter 8 This Is Home

Chapter 8 This Is Home**Two Day's Later**

"Are you girls ready to go home?" Miley asked, in a high pitch, cheery voice. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

"I know I certainly am ready to be a Dad." Travis commented, wheeling her outside the hospital and next to the car. He opened the car door, before taking Meredith from Miley. He gently placed her in the car seat and struggled to buckle her in. He tried for five more minutes, before Miley spoke up.

"Do you need help?"

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"Take Isabella and hold her for now, until I come over."

Travis did as he was told and Miley buckled Meredith the right way in two seconds. She then took Isabella and buckled her into the other carseat, before closing both doors. She then got in the passenger seat, the same time Travis got in the drivers' seat. They drove off, but soon realized Travis didn't live with her. After calling both their parents, they decided Travis would move in to the extra room, which was right next to Miley's room and across from the nursery. He soon pulled into Miley's and now his, driveway and got out. "You can unbuckle them."

Miley laughed at his directions. "You don't unbuckle them, the whole carseat comes out. See this gray part that we attached to the seat, this stays here and you unclip it from the car seat. The whole carseat travels everywhere. Do you know anything?"

"No, not really."

Miley unattached the carseat, handing Meredith to Travis. She walked up the front steps, with Isabella and unlocked the door, before opening it and walking inside. "Welcome home!"

"Hello." Robby Ray greeted, forming a smile as he stared at his new granddaughter. "They're so cute."

"I know." Miley took Meredith from Travis and placed both car seats down on the floor. She bent down and unbuckled both seats. She meticulously pulled Meredith out first, before pulling out Isabella. She had already gotten used to holding two babies at once. "Do you want one?"

"Well, I'm not going to say no to that offer." Robby Ray took Meredith from Miley's arm and stared into her blue eyes. He rocked her back and forth, putting her to sleep. She was soon awoken by the sound of her sister screaming. She didn't scream, but she stayed awake. Miley rocked Isabella back and forth, trying to calm her down. She stood up, but that wasn't the problem. She smelled her behind and felt her diaper, but it was clean.

"Travis where's that pillow for breastfeeding, I think she's hungry."

"It's in the nursery, all set up. Do you need me to help you?"

"Yeah, I'll probably need help. Dad can you watch Meredith? We'll be in the nursery, just give a knock if you need us." Miley shouted over Isabella's screams.

Robby Ray nodded and Miley followed Travis upstairs. They closed the nursery door behind them and Miley sat down on the rocking chair, with Isabella in her arms. Travis placed the pillow around Miley's waist and she attempted to pull her shirt down, but the shirt wouldn't pull down that way. She handed Isabella to Travis and put on a, solid aqua blue, spaghetti strap, clip down, double opening nursing top. She then sat back down, with the pillow and took Isabella from Travis. She immediately latched on and the room was filled with silence. A knock and screams behind the door interrupted the silence, but didn't stop Isabella from eating. Travis handed Miley a blanket to cover up and opened the door. Lilly came in holding Meredith. "Hey, we came by and she got hungry, so your Dad sent me up here."

"Ok, bring her over Travis." Travis was done as told. Meredith latched on quickly and Miley had no hands free. Travis fixed the blanket for her, so she was covered again.

"What if you pump milk? That way you can feed one without a bottle and he could feed one with a bottle. Or you can feed both with a bottle." Lilly suggested, biting down on her lower lip.

"Yeah, that'd make it easier. And that way he can feed them too and so can other people. And when I'm in public, I'll just use bottles. We did buy a pump and we have thousands of bottles."

"True."

About a minute later Isabella lifted her head up, signaling she was done eating. Travis took her from Miley and pulled a burp cloth out of the dresser next to him. Miley pulled that side of her shirt up and fixed the blanket again. Travis laid the cloth on his shoulder and began to burp Isabella. Pretty soon a loud burp filled the air and Meredith finished eating. Miley fixed that side of her shirt, before handing Meredith to Travis, so she could be burped and giving Isabella to Lilly.

"Hi." Miley greeted as Sadie came inside the large nursery.

"Wow, this room is really big. You could fit like fifty people in here." Sadie looked around the room, observing everything in it.

"Yeah, but we need the space. Especially for when they get older." Miley bent down on the floor and picked up the baby sock she dropped a week ago. Travis handed Meredith to Sadie.

"Here" She said, handing Travis a baby gift bag. "Just another little something."

"Thanks, you didn't need to get anything. Let's go downstairs. We were up here just to feed them."

They all walked downstairs slowly. When they got in the living room, Robby Ray, Oliver, and Jackson were sitting on the couches watching baseball. Lilly sat next to Oliver, after handing Miley a gift bag. Sadie sat next to Jackson, and Travis and Miley sat next to each other. Oliver and Jackson immediately turned their attention to the babies, completely forgetting about the baseball game. "Travis you can invite your parents over."

"I think they said they were stopping by for a little while, because they have another present."

Miley started to open her presents, just as Tina and Tyler walked in. They joined everyone else, after handing Miley another present. After she opened the present, Robby Ray ordered pizza. Miley took Isabella upstairs for a diaper change and soon had to take Meredith upstairs.

Everyone stayed around till seven at night. That's when they put Meredith and Isabella to sleep. They got into bed about two hours later, after the twins first awoken. Maybe they'd get an hour of sleep.

Thanks for reading! I just want to let everyone know the story is now taking place in October. I said three months later, but in case you didn't realize, it is October. Also if I have the name Jude, or Tommy, or Mary, or something that's wrong, it's because I'm writing many stories write now and I get confused sometimes. But, I promise it does not happen often. The second winner is Jonas gal. So if you have a username please let me know so I can read your stories. Well, I'd like to thank my reviewers, you're the best! REVIEW!!

_Love BellaRose55_


	9. Chapter 9 Live Your Life

Chapter 9 Live Your Life

Miley threw the covers off of her and went across the room to the crib. She gently picked up Isabella, who was wide-awake. She held her head on top of her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her soft head. She then picked Meredith up from the other crib.

Miley turned her head, as she saw Travis throw the covers off of him and sit up. "Good morning."

"Morning." Travis yawned

"Did I wake you up?" Miley asked, biting her lower lip.

Travis shook his head. "No, not really. Did they wake you up?"

"Yeah. They seem to wake up around seven thirty." Miley smiled, lifting Isabella's head, as she heard her gag. "They're my new alarm."

Travis laughed. "Do you want me to feed one?"

"Sure, there's bottle in the refrigerator. It's time fore Meredith to eat. You'll have to heat it up though." Miley reminded.

"I know." Travis got up and went across the room. He took Meredith out of Miley's arms and brought her downstairs. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a microwavable teddy bear bottle, filled with milk. Travis closed the fridge and opened the microwave. He put the bottle in and set it for the thirty seconds, while rocking Meredith back and forth.

Beep, beep, beep! Travis opened the microwave and pulled out the now warm bottle. He sat down on the kitchen chair and put the bottle near Meredith's mouth. She latched on the bottle instantly and sucked in the milk.

It took her twelve minutes to finish the bottle. Travis put the bottle on the table and walked across the kitchen. He put her in a "pod bouncer". The bouncer was yellow bouncing seat, with an over hang with toys. He pressed a button that played fun cheerful music. He went back across the room to the sink and washed out the bottle. He heard footsteps on the steps. He turned his head to find Miley walking down the steps, showered and dressed, with Isabella in her arms.

She was wearing a summer blue dress with a blue bow on the empire waist. She walked into the kitchen and over to Meredith. She unbuckled her from her seat and picked her up. "You're both so pretty."

"They take after their Mommy."

"Thanks." Miley smiled, staring into at her children. "You fed her?"

"Yup, she really likes her bottle."

"Well she needs to fill her big belly up." Miley put her hand on Meredith's chubby belly and shook it gently. "Are we a chubby baby?"

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun with them."

"You know what, they're the best thing that's happened to me." Miley smiled down at the twins, who were just staring into Mommy's eyes.

_Sorry it's short and delayed. I hope you enjoyed! I'd like to thank my reviewers! REVIEW!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	10. Chapter 10 Nobody's Perfect

Chapter 10 Nobody's Perfect A Week Later

"Are you ready to go to Mommy's interview? People might be angry with me, but that's ok right? You two aren't gong to get mad. The only thing that matter is that Mommy and Daddy love you. Right?" Miley talked in a high pitch cheery voice. She stared down at her two beautiful little girls that were cuddled in her arms.

"You ready Miley?" Travis asked, grabbing her diaper bag.

Miley nodded, standing up and buckling both of the girls in their car seats. She picked them up and followed Travis to the car. After arriving at the place. Miley changed into her wig and had her 'Hannah' make up done. She blew a kiss to Travis who was behind stage and walked out, with both of her daughters in her arms. Half of the audience screamed good things, while the other half screamed nasty things. She ignored the comments and sat down in her chair.

"Hannah Montana, tell us why you haven't done anything in a while?"

"Well, I had many problems with my pregnancy and I just got so distracted I forgot about everything. Then my ex-boyfriend found out and told everyone what was going on." Miley started to explain.

"Was this pregnancy an accident?"

"No." Everyone in the crowd was shocked. "It was not planned, but it was not an accident. I love my children very much, and they are the best thing that's happened to me, besides meeting Travis, my boyfriend. Now, I know most of you hate me, but people make mistakes. That's what you should be teaching your children. The majorities of the famous people are on drugs or are under age drinking or having unwanted pregnancies. I'm am a new Mother and I am starting out doing great. Actually 50 percent of the pregnancy was not my fault. My boyfriend and I were going out one night and we past by an out of control high school party. He saw a fight and decided to stop it. I got out after him to make sure he didn't get hurt. I put my water bottle down and when we took some sips, we later realized somebody put alcohol in it. And I'm sure we know what happens after that. And before you all criticize Hannah, I wanna let you know, she's not real." Miley leaned Isabella against her stomach and pulled her wig off. "I'm really Miley Stewart."

Sorry it's short, but I'm going away tomorrow and won't be updating till another week or so. I hope you enjoyed. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Review!

_Love BellaRose55. _


	11. Chapter 11 This Is Me

Chapter 11 This Is Me

"I'm really Miley Stewart." The crowd gasped. "I'm tired of living two lives and I can't go around hiding anymore. And yes I will continue to sing and maybe even act, but I will do it as Miley Stewart and _not_ as Hannah. And I will not have concerts every night and work on albums 24/7. That's not my top priority right now. I'm a mother and that is my number one thing on my mind. And I can't control what you think of me, but I'm not like most popstars, which are bad influences. Like I said, I'm not on drugs, I don't drink, I don't party, and I'm not a bad Mother, or going to be one. I just want everyone to remember, nobody's perfect and people will make mistakes, even popstars."

The second she stood up most of the crowd cheered. She ignored the few 'boos' and walked backstage. After handing Travis the twins, she attempted to take a deep breath in and collapsed on the nearby chair. She struggled for air, grabbing her chest.

"Miley are you alright?" Travis asked, before handing the twins to Oliver. He bent down to glance at her face. "Miley, answer me!"

Everyone backstage began to surround the inexplicable scene. She slowly shook her head, gasping for air. "Call 911!"

Robby Ray scrambled for his phone. Travis was no help. He walked back and forth, almost passing out. Oliver tried to calm, both Miley and Travis down, while Lilly put the twins in the carseat. "Did you call?"

Robby Ray nodded, as his body filled with fear. He sat next to her daughter, rubbing her back. "Breathe, Miley."

"Where's the ambulance?"

"Travis, calm down. It's on its way." Lilly stood up straight, putting the car seats in front of her.

"Calm down?! She can't breathe! She could be dying for all we know!"

The sirens finally went off. Paramedics rushed in, taking her into the ambulance.

"How may I help you?" A nurse from behind the front desk, inquired.

"I'm looking for Miley Stewart. She was rushed here by an ambulance." Robby Ray replied, feeling his heart continuously race.

"Miley Stewart. Miley Stewart." She scrolled down on her mouse, searching for her name. "She's in room 223. She is unable to be seen at the moment. You can have a seat and I'll let you know when she can be seen."

"Thank you." Robby Ray sighed, pacing the floor. A loud screamed filled the air. Lilly looked at Travis, who was unable to function at the time. She then looked at Oliver. She pulled Isabella Out of her car seat and rocked her back and forth. The screams continued, As Lilly tried to calm her down. She lifted her up, smelling her from behind. She found the problem. She grabbed the diaper bag and walked to the bathroom.

After coming back, she put Isabella back in her seat. They went back to the front desk, baffled by Miley. "Anything new on Miley Stewart?"

"Um…actually there is. She is in surger right now for a rib tumor."

_I know, it's kind of short, but sometimes they are. I hope you enjoyed. I'm back! I bet you didn't see that coming. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Review!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	12. Chapter 12 I Should Tell You

Chapter 12 I Should Tell You

"Um…actually there is. She is in surgery right now for a rib tumor."

"No. No! She can't have a rib tumor! Does…does this mean…cancer?" Travis didn't want to admit it. He looked back at his daughters, who may never remember there Mother. Their wonderful, beautiful, sweet, Mother. "No! This can't be happening! She is a Mother of twins! And wouldn't we know if she had a tumor!"

Robby Ray didn't know what to say or do. "Are you sure?"

The nurse looked up at the computer screen again. "Oh I'm sorry. They think she has bulimia, but they're not quite sure of the diagnosis yet." She looked back down at the screen.

Robby Ray almost collapsed right there and then. "Um…are you sure? Maybe you have the wrong Miley?"

"Sorry, but she's the only Miley here and I have the right person this time."

"Bulimia? She's been forcing her fingers down her throat and I haven't realized?" Travis heart shattered into a million little pieces.

"Excuse me, what room number?"

The nurse simply sighed. "I'll have a resident escort you." She pressed her finger against a red button. A large security guard soon appeared, leading them down the hallway. He slowly opened the door. He held it open until Travis, Robby Ray, Lilly, and Oliver entered.

"Hey." Lilly said soothingly. "Is everything alright?"

Miley stared into space as tears traced her eyes.

"Miley do you want to talk to one of us alone?" Silence fell between them as Miley's tears started to trickle down her festered cheeks. "Please answer." Her head slowly moved up and down. "Can you two leave for a few minutes?"

Robby Ray nodded in agreement, pulling Oliver out of the room with him, after handing him a carseat. "We'll be in the waiting room."

Lilly watched as they left. "Miley tell the truth."

"I'm not bulimic!"

"Then why do they think you have it?" Lilly was not giving up with finding an answer.

"Because…they don't know what's wrong with me!"

Travis head was pounding with confusion. "But obviously, you're throwing up."

"You want to know the truth?! The truth is, I was taking diet pills. There ya go!"

"Diet pill?" Gasped Lilly. "What kind of _diet pills_?"

"Doctor prescribed one."

"Well there is some kind of lie in the middle of all of this or you're leaving something out, because if they were doctor prescribed, you wouldn't end up hospitalized because of them!" Lilly was trying to get somewhere.

"Ok! The truth is…they were making me throw up! So I told the doctor and he told me don't worry about, you need to loose weight anyway, it'll just help you do that. So I decided to keep using them, because I thought I was fat! That's the truth! Are you happy now?"

"Miley? Do you realize the pills you're taking could kill you?" Travis still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Do you think I want to die?! Because I don't! I…" Miley gasped for air, again. Her heart sped up and her face filled with fear. "I…I can't breathe."

Travis ran into the hallway as quickly as possible. "Nurse! Help! Girlfriend can't breathe!"

The nurse followed Travis into the room, calling the staff on her walkie-talkie. "She's not conscious anymore!"

The nurse's eyes landed on the beeping machine. The line was completely straight, like a drawing of a professional artist. Travis's heart almost stopped when he saw the machine. "Someone call a code!"

The nurse dashed over to Miley and started to do compressions. "I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to leave."

Doctors rushed in the room. They immediately reclined the bed and slipped a metal tool down her mouth. "What…what's happening?"

"Sir, you must leave!" The nurse insisted again.

"Clear!" Miley's body popped into the air, but the machine kept beeping. The machine was flat.

_REVIEW! (Thank you reviewers!)_


	13. Chapter 13 Shattered

Chapter 13 Shattered

The nurse's eyes landed on the beeping machine. The line was completely straight, like a drawing of a professional artist. Travis's heart almost stopped when he saw the machine. "Someone call a code!"

The nurse dashed over to Miley and started to do compressions. "I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to leave."

Doctors rushed in the room. They immediately reclined the bed and slipped a metal tool down her mouth. "What…what's happening?"

"Sir, you must leave!" The nurse insisted again.

"Clear!" Miley's body popped into the air, but the machine kept beeping. The machine was flat. The doctors repeatedly rubbed the shock paddled together, before colliding them with Miley's chest. "Clear!" The machine paused, before continuously beeping. They repeated the steps again. And again. Finally the lines jumped like an ecstatic kindergartner.

Travis watched from behind the door, feeling his own heart stop. Lilly was gone, alerting everyone else. Travis almost collapsed when he realized the twins were gone, but soon remembered Robby Ray had them. The twins, who may never remember their amazing Mother. Or their Mother who may never be able to see them grow up and play and walk. He felt his limbs shake and his legs began to feel numb. His attention suddenly went back to the doctors. They were all running around, keeping her heartbeat steady. He continued to stare, hoping for her to be okay. He finally peeled his eyes off of the room and headed towards the floor waiting room.

The room was empty, but not silent. The TV above played breaking news. Or, "Hannah Montana rushed to the hospital after revealing herself as Miley Stewart". He wanted to breakdown. He wanted to fall on the floor and sob. He brushed the tears off his cheeks and closed his eyes.

Sweat surrounded her forehead and her face grew red. She felt exhausted, but it didn't matter. She felt a sharp pain in her lower back. "Come on Miley! You can do it!"

_She pushed again, revealing her child's head. She closed her eyes tightly and gave a hard squeeze to her husband's hand. As she pushed harder, a low scream escaped from her lips. "I can't."_

"_Yes you can!" Her husband scream with encouragement. "Do it for our girl or boy. Come on! You did it for our twin girls, you can do it with this one!" _

_With one more push and their new baby girl was brought into the world. Joyful tears fell from both their eyes. They both stared as they brought their little girl to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. "I like the name Linda Kate. For her first name and no middle name."_

"_Perfect." Her husband agreed. He peeled his eyes off his wife's eyes as their new baby was placed in her arms. She had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her tiny little…_

Travis's eyes shot opened and he felt his heart pounding. He glanced as his watch. Thirty minutes. He was sleeping for thirty minutes. He planted his feet on the white tiles and walked towards the room. He slyly peeked in. There she lay helpless. As pale as could be. His eyes flew onto the machine. Finally. Her heartbeat was finally steady. He opened the door and sat on the blue chair next to her bed. After the nurse in the room smiled at him, he knew he was allowed in. He intertwined his hand with Miley's and left a kiss on her cheek. He studied every feature. He was not leaving her side. He pulled out his phone and texted Lilly. _She's not awake, but u can come in the room. _He then slid his phone back into his pocket and stared at Miley again.

Before he knew it, an hour has passed. He was still holding onto her hand. He looked up at the nurse, with fear in his eyes. "Why isn't she up yet? When is she suppose to be up?"

"Well…we're not sure when she's going to wake up. She could be out for another minute, or she could be out for years." The nurse hated to spread the bad news, but she knew she had to.

"Years?"

"Yes, it's called a coma. I'm so sorry."

"A coma? She's in a coma?"

Review! (Thank you reviewers!)


	14. Chapter 14 Unraveling

Chapter 14 Unraveling

"A coma? She's in a coma?"

"Well…not really yet, but I wouldn't be to worried right now. We start worrying when two days have gone by. That's when they're in a coma, but even then, there is a chance she will still wake up. It could take a while or it could take another two seconds." The nurse spoke iin a low, hardly audible voice. Travis slowly nodded, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. "I'll leave you two alone."

Travis dropped to the chair beside Miley's bed. He stared at her small figure, intertwining his hand with her's. His hot tears fell onto Miley's hands. He didn't take her eyes off of her and he wasn't going to. She was perfect to him. She was the one who created his beautiful baby twins. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe it for one second. "Travis?What…what happened?"

Travis's heart skipped a beat as he shot his head up."Your heart stopped. Most likely from those diet pills. Why would you take diet pills?"

She glared at him, before opening her mouth. "They were doctor prescribed."

"Well why did you listen to him?!" Travis wiped the top of his lip. "Ugh! I always hated that doctor! I can't believe you still go to him! I knew he was a creep!"

"Stop it! Just stop!" She screamed, as her voice cracked mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry! I just…I can't believe you'd do that."

"You make it sound like I committed a crime! The doctor told me I should go on the pill! I didn't ask anything about my weight! He was the one who brought it up! He was the one who told me to take the pill! He was the one who prescribed it! He was the one who told me it didn't matter that it was making me throw up! He was the one who…"

"Miley! I get it!" Travis rudely interrupted.

"Just leave! Please!"

"You're not suppose to be by yourself." His voice was calmer and less stressful.

"I'm fine! They have me attached to a monitor in case my heart stops again." She said, nodding her head toward the machine next to her.

"I love you." He whispered, before walking out of the room. He had already regretted every word her said. Or at least _how _he said it.

Miley thought she was left alone, until the door opened again. This time it was Lilly. She knew she was going to hear a lecture. "What?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I know! I'm stupid." She immediately jumped to conclusions.

"I never said that and Travis did not mean that. I want to let you know he really is sorry. He told me what he said and he should have handled things differently, but he's sobbing out there because of the way he acted. So, I hope you'll forgive, because you guys have an amazing relationship together and he was just nervous and confused and didn't know how to handle his feelings. And besides the twins, he loves you more than anyone could ever love anyone."

"I feel the same way." Miley whispered, hardly audible.

"And you're not stupid, at all. And that doctor is going to pay for this. There is no way he is getting away for this. And since you continued taking the pills, even after he told you it was ok you were throwing up, I know you felt insecure. You knew he wasn't a good doctor after that, because he told you rude, disrespectful things. But, that doesn't make you stupid. You did what most people did. You felt insecure and you had the right to."

"Are you getting somewhere with this?"

"Would you let me finish?" Lilly asked rhetorically. "Miley you're not fat. At all. In fact, you're probably underweight. But, don't do this to yourself. You're a Mother, you don't need something like this to happen to you. And you didn't gain any weight with the twins."

"Actually I did."

"Going up three bra sizes, isn't gaining weight." Lilly stated, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Well…where do we take it from here?"

"You have to stay in the hospital for a few days and after that, the doctor said she wants you to see a therapist. Just for a few weeks." Lilly hated seeing Miley this way.

"Can I see my babies?" Miley asked, before Lilly slowly nodded.

_Review! (Sorry it's short. Thank you reviewers!) _


	15. Chapter 15 Hold On

Chapter 15 Hold On

Miley stared down at her daughter, sleeping in her arms. She slightly smiled at the grin on her daughter's lip. They were both always happy. Miley couldn't let them see her depressed. She's always hated seeing her Mother upset. Miley was suddenly startled as a whine escaped from Isabella's lips. Miley knew that whine. That was the hungry whine. Miley broke down to tears, a few seconds before Robby Ray walked in. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I feel helpless. I can't even feed Isabella without anyone's help." He tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

"Sweetie, calm down." Robby Ray whispered soothingly. "You're going to be weak for another weak or so." Miley handed Meredith to her Father and privately pulled her "double opening" nursing top up and began to feed Isabella.

"Is she still sleeping?"

"No, I think she's hungry too. She sucking on her pacifier, but getting annoyed that nothing's coming out."

"Okay, I'll take her. Can you go get Travis? Need him to help me." Robby Ray could see the pain in her eyes, and it tore him apart. He simply nodded, handed Meredith to Miley, and quietly left the room. Miley almost broke down, again, as Meredith's loud screams rang throughout the room. Travis quickly entered, taking Meredith from Miley. "I can't…I can't get my shirt and hold Isabella at the sane time."

"I'll hold Isabella there, while you pulled your shirt up." Travis walked to the other side of Miley and held Isabella up, while Miley lifted her shirt up. After Miley wrapped her arm around Isabella, Travis gave her Meredith. "See, you don't have to get fussy. I'm sure everything will be okay in another week."

"I wanna go home." Miley whispered, hardly audible.

"You can't. Do you want your heart to stop again?" Travis's voice was soft and comforting. He pulled the chair beside Miley's bed and plopped himself down. "We're going to get through this."

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16 I Should Tell You

Chapter 16 I Should Tell You

Travis helped Miley into the car. The week had finally past, but her body was still weak. He made his way around to the other side and pulled his body into the seat. Miley struggled to get out of the car herself, but managed to accomplish it. She had Travis help her up the porch steps and inside. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm still weak." Her Father pulled Miley into a hug. "What smells so good?"

"Sadie's cooking pasta."

"Mmm." Miley smiled, taking in the smell again. "Where are the girls?"

"In the kitchen with Jackson and Sadie. Jackson's playing with them."

"I can't wait to get back into routine." Miley gradually made her way into the kitchen smiling at the sight of her daughters. "Hey!"

"Hey Miles, how are you?" Jackson asked, handing her Isabella.

"Good. I'm still weak, but I'm getting there. That smells delicious Sadie."

"Thanks." She turned around and greeted Miley with a hug.

"Hey baby. I missed you so much!" She leaned in and kissed her, causing the little girl to laugh. Jackson gave her Meredith and Miley left kisses on her cheeks. "I missed you guys so much."

"Well you saw them everyday."

"Yeah, but for like an hour. I'm used to spending every minute with them." Miley hopped onto the kitchen chair, giving them more kisses. "I could kiss you guys all day."

"Miley! Can I talk to you?" Travis called from the living room.

"One minute!" She called handing the girls to her father, who had just entered. "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" She plopped herself on the couch beside him, facing her body towards his.

"Well… it's almost October and school has started. I was accepted to The University Of California. They didn't start till a week ago, but they said they'd accept me with a six thousand-dollar scholarship. I have a schedule already and I'm planning on commuting. I wanted to tell you but there was so much going on. I mean I do have to go to college. I'm supposed to start Monday. I have no classes on Friday's and my morning classes start at nine. I made all the afternoon classes end at four thirty, so I'll be home by five. It'd be like if I was working."

"Whoa."

_Review! _


	17. Chapter 17 Halloween

Chapter 17- Halloween (Four weeks later)Miley hopped off the chair in her room, entering the nursery room with a bright smile. She lifted up her squealing daughter and laughed at her joy. She was so little, yet so bright. Miley then went across the room and picked up her other giggly daughter. Most babies wake up from naps screaming, but these two woke up in their form of laughter.

She slid Isabella into the swing and placed Meredith on the changing table. She glanced at the clock that read five P.M. Travis would be home soon. "Did Daddy have to go take a midterm? Those mean professors make Daddy go in when he had no classes. What's that about? We want Daddy home, right? Especially so we can show him our nice costumes." She pulled Meredith's dress off, before pulling off the heavy diaper. "How much pee pee is in there? How much?"

"It's really funny to wake up to baby squeals." Jackson laughed, lifting Isabella out of her swing and leaving a kiss on her chubby cheek.

"You were sleeping?"

"Yeah, I was tired." Jackson laughed, as a giggle slipped from Isabella's mouth.

"They're always so happy." Miley cleaned Meredith's bottom, before sliding a clean diaper below her.

"So can we finally know what they're being for Halloween?"

Miley shook her head, finishing changing her diaper. "You'll see when I dress them."

"Which is when?"

"Now." Miley said, before feeling large hands wrap around her waist and a warm kiss on her neck. "Hey, how was the test?"

"Easy. How are my favorite three girls?"

"Even better, now that you're here." Miley brushed the little reddish curls on the top of Meredith's head. "And tonight the girls get their first bath."

"I can't wait."

"I'm also going to put them in their costumes now. I'm sure we'll have a few kids come around soon and we should go around the block with them." Miley pulled open the draw right beside, pulled out a pink costume, and slid it onto Meredith. Miley smiled as she slid on the pink hat and little pink shoes. She lifted Meredith above her head and a giggle escaped from her lips. "You look so cute!"

"How cute!"

"Oh my gosh! She's a pig." Jackson laughed, gently pulling the curly tail, on Meredith's behind. "What's Izzie?"

Miley handed him Meredith and took Isabella. She placed Isabella on the changing table and this time pulled a black and white costume out of the draw. After changing her diaper, she put on the costume and lifted her in the air. "How cute!"

"So we have a pig and a cow." Travis laughed, observing Isabella's fluffy costume.

"Yup." Miley laughed, beginning to walk downstairs. She led the way into the kitchen and they all stood there, until Robby Ray turned around.

"Oh my gosh! They look so cute! I just want to squeeze them!" He took Meredith from Jackson and left numerous kisses on her chubby little cheeks. "What are you going to be?"

"Well I'm going to be Minnie Mouse, so it doesn't really match them."

"That's okay. You can't really match them unless you're going to be an animal."

Miley laughed, straightening the hat on Isabella's head. "Yeah."

"Who's that Izzie? Do we have more trick or treaters?" Miley grabbed the yellow bowl on her way over to the door and opened the door. "Amber? Ashley?"

_Review! Review! Review! (Just figured I post something for Halloween, even though it's thirty seven minutes late. Ha ha!) _


	18. Chapter 18 Apologize

Chapter 18 Apologize

"Who's that Izzie? Do we have more trick or treaters?" Miley grabbed the yellow bowl on her way over to the door and opened the door. "Amber? Ashley?"

"Happy Halloween!" Ashley squealed, sticking her bag open. Miley couldn't figure out if she was sarcastic or serious.

"Yeah, you've finally gotten your date right. Congratulations." Miley leaned against the molding of the doorway, getting a better grip of Isabella.

"Haha!" Amber laughed with sarcasm. "So what happened to you? You were on diet pills?"

"Yes, they were doctor prescribed."

"But you're heart stopped." Ashley sounded sympathetic.

"That's because they weren't healthy, and that's why he's receiving a fine."

"Oh that's good. And how is your music going?" Amber almost sounded as if she was interviewing Miley.

"Good. Is there something you want?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. How are your babies?" Ashley asked, smiling at the little girl before her eyes.

"Amazing and adorable." Miley smiled, still suspecting something. "And why do you want to make sure I'm okay? You've never cared about me before?"

"Yeah, well that was the past. This is the present."

"Yeah and that doesn't make a difference. I reveal that I'm Hannah Montana and Halloween is an excuse for you to come to my house, kiss up to me, and try to make friends. And that's not going to work. So goodbye and leave me alone and you're not going to get any information on me."

"Well then. I guess you don't want to be friends! Your loss, not ours!" Amber crossed her arms, lifting her shapely eyebrows.

"I wouldn't call it a loss. To me it's more like a miracle. And I don't need you I have an amazing boyfriend and two amazing daughters. And you can call me anything you want, because I could careless what you say or think." Miley stepped back, before slamming the door shut. She took a deep breath in, before a smile appeared on her lips. "That felt good."

_Review! (This story took a little twist, but it'll go back to its "Original" drama next chapter.) _


	19. Chapter 19 A Day In The Life

Chapter 19 A Day In The Life

"_I'm so sorry but something happened over night." Nurse Gracie frowned._

_Everyone looked at each other in fear. "What?"_

"_Well…Meredith passed away overnight."_

_Miley broke down into tears. "No! Please tell me this is isn't happening!"_

"_I'm sorry. We don't exactly know what happened, but it did."_

Miley immediately jumped up from her bed. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was racing. She jumped out of bed and ran into the nursery. She felt relieved as her month-old daughter lay in her crib peacefully. _It was just a dream. _She continuously thought to herself. She quickly peeked at Isabella, also sleeping. She silently got back in bed, but had already awoken Travis.

"What's wrong babe?"

Miley quickly shook her head. "I just had a bad dream and wanted to check on the girls. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep." Miley leaned her head against the warm pillow, after glancing at the clock that read three twenty two. Her eyelids slowly collided and she was soon asleep.

Her eyes suddenly opened as the irritating sound of the alarm rang through the room. She continued to lye in bed while she heard Travis's footstep approach the bathroom. She gaped at the monitor as happy yells met with her ears. She couldn't help but laugh. She slowly planted her feet on the rug and started for the nursery. There she saw, Isabella's chubby hands positioned in her mouth and Meredith struggling for her feet. She went over to the cribs and gently lifted her daughters. "Hi girls! We're you sleeping?"

Bright smiles appeared on their plump faces. Miley laughed before walking downstairs and into the kitchen with them. "Are you girls hungry? You want some milk?" Miley gently slid them into their bouncers and gave them teething rings. She pulled out two bottled from the refrigerator and placed one in the bottle warmer.

Miley felt a warm kiss on her cheek. She turned around and smiled at him. "Good morning!"

"Good morning. I didn't know you were up." Travis picked a bowl off the shelf and filled it with _Cheerio's. _After pouring some milk into the bowl he quickly started to guzzle it down.

"Is my Dad up?"

Travis nodded his head, swallowing the substance. "He's watching TV in his room. Are you doing anything today?"

"Well…" Miley started as she pulled the bottle out of the warmer and replacing it with the other bottle. "Maybe I'll go shopping. I could always use some clothes for the girls and myself. But…first I'm going next block to look at the house."

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

Miley lifted Isabella up, sliding the bottle to her mouth. "Yeah. And if I like it, we'll go back together."

Travis nodded, searching for a spot in the dishwasher to place his dirty bowl and spoon. "Call me when you get out of there.

"Okay." She sat down at the table, after lifting up Meredith and the bottle. She began to feed Meredith, glancing at Isabella's half empty bottle.

"Okay, well I should get going. I don't want to be late for class. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Ok bye, love you too."

"Bye girls." He kissed both of them good-byes, before pressing his soft lips against Miley's.

"Okay girls. Today we ask Grandpa about moving out."

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20 Thanksgiving

Chapter 20 Thanksgiving

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Miley lifted Isabella in the air, bringing her onto the changing table. "We're going to go to Grandpa's house? And you're going to see Uncle Jackson, Aunt Sadie, Grandma, and Grandpa, Aunt Lilly, and Uncle Oliver!"

"Allll!" Came Isabella's cute little squeal, resulting in a giggle from Miley.

"Are you excited?" She pulled the wet diaper off of her daughter, before slipping on a clean one. "It's your first thanksgiving! What are you thankful for?"

"Her amazingly gorgeous Mother." Travis smiled, as he entered the room, passed the numerous boxes in their new home. He held a square box in his right hand.

"Don't forget her sweet and handsome Father."

"Eeeeee!" Isabella's bright smile caused Miley and Travis to laugh, once again.

"I have a present for you."

"Travis! Why? It's Thanksgiving! Not Christmas!" Miley pulled a dress out of the draw beside her, slipping it onto Isabella.

"Because I love you. Just open it. I think you'll like it." He watched as she handed Isabella to Travis and pulled Meredith out of her crib.

"One minute. Let me finish changing her." A smile appeared upon her lips, as she stared at the little pink dress, with a cute teddy bear dressed as a pilgrim on it, with the words, _My First Thanksgiving_, below it. "Don't they look cute?"

"They look adorable. Now let's put them in their swings for two minutes." He pulled Meredith out of Miley's hand, sliding both of them into their swings. He then handed her the box, before kneeling onto his right knee. Miley's jaw dropped at the stunning sliver diamond. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Travis took the box, and slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up, cupping his hands around her cheeks, and pressing his hot lips against hers. "I can't wait to tell everyone! When are we going to have the wedding?"

"Whenever we can." He pulled the twins out of their swings, lifting them high into the air. He left a kiss on both of their heads, before starting for the steps. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my diaper bag."

"Hello! They look so cute!" Sadie squealed, as her eyes landed on the twins. "We're all in the kitchen. You can come in." She led the way into the kitchen, smiling as usual.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Robby Ray greeted his daughter, with a warm hug. "I miss you. It's weird without you here."

"Well, it be like that if I went away to college. And we get together a lot."

"Yeah." Robby Ray pulled drinks out of the refrigerator. "You must be thankful for your beautiful daughters."

"Yeah and for my fiancée." Miley casually smiled, waiting for a reply.

"Wait a second?" Robby Ray's eyes grew wide, watching Miley remove the girls from their car seats. "Did I miss something? Fiancée?"

"He purposed to me this morning."

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Sadie hugged the two of them, before receiving Meredith from Miley. "Oh my goodness. You are such a cutie.

"Congratulations! I can't believe my baby is getting married!"

"Is that okay with you?" Miley handed him Isabella, sitting down on the chair.

"Yes. You're an adult now." Robby Ray said, before returning his attention to the little girl in his arm. "You get cuter every time I see you. And her dress is adorable."

"I found it the other day."

"I just want to squeeze you." He left various kisses on her chubby cheeks.

"Where's Jackson?" Travis asked, setting the napkins on the table.

"Right here. Hello. Happy Thanksgiving! Tina and Tyler are here. Travis leave the stuff alone we'll…well hello cutie!" His eyes landed on the little girl cooing in his girlfriend's arms. "She is so cute!"

"Yeah." Miley laughed, crossing her right leg over her left.

"Hello." Tina and Tyler spoke in unison, as if they rehearsed it for weeks.

"Hey." Miley greeted them with a kiss, before they went around, greeting everyone else.

"I don't believe it. I didn't know something could be so cute." Jackson stole Meredith from Sadie's arms, before receiving an evil look. "Sorry, I have to hold her."

"Miley, you look really good. It took me like a year to get all the weight off, when I had Travis. And that dress is nice."

"Thank you." Miley glanced down at her violet v-neck dress, straightening the bow that rested, right below the bust line. She stood up, pulling giving a toy to Meredith. "I had to buy new clothes, after them."

"Well, that's because your chest grew." Tina laughed, thinking back to Travis's baby years. She was suddenly startled, when the doorbell rang through the house.

"Oh! That must be Lilly and Oliver." Sadie's heels clicked against the tiles, as she ran to the door.

"Hi!" Lilly smiled, as Sadie opened the door. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving. Come in. We're all in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Lilly greeted Miley with a hug, before her and Oliver greeted everyone else. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. It's been a week. I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Good. You must be thankful for your twins."

"And my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Lilly's jaw dropped, baffled by the word. Tina, Tyler, and Oliver all turned their attention to the gorgeous ring on Miley's finger.

"He purposed this morning!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Miley smiled, handed a toy to Isabella.

"You're shoes are adorable!" Lilly pointed at Miley's purple heels, before sitting down at the table.

"Thanks."

Everyone sat at the table, with their plates full of delicious food. "I'm thankful for everyone at this table."

"That's sweet Miley." Travis smiled, resting his hand on top of hers.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

_Review! Sorry it's a little late! _


	21. Chapter 21 Let It Snow!

Chapter 21 Let It Snow!

"We're home, with a tree." Miley whispered towards the twins as she entered the house, but soon turned around in the open door at the sound of a loud boom. She soon broke into laughter as Travis struggled to stay standing with the ponderous tree in his arms.

"Don't help or anything. Just stand there and laugh."

"I'm holding babies." Miley continued to laugh, as she leaned against the doorway, with Isabella and Meredith in her arms. "It's snowing!"

Travis turned his head around to the little flakes falling onto the now white grass. "And it's sticking. We're in California! It's not supposed to snow. It hasn't in ages."

"I told you to get the other tree."

"Miley that wasn't a tree." Travis laughed, finally making his way to the front porch. "That was a 'Charlie Brown' tree."

"It was cute. And nobody's going to buy it. I felt bad." She followed him into the living room, sitting on the couch, with Isabella and Meredith on her lap. She watched as he finally set the tree into place. "Now you can put the lights up."

"Why do I have to do all the work and you get to do the fun stuff?"

"I'm holding my daughters" Miley laughed, crossing her left leg over her right. "And you're not. Santa Claus is going to bring you two lots of presents for being such a good girls."

"Eee!" Isabella squealed staring at the lights. Miley laughed at her yells, grabbing the video camera that lay on the coffee table in front. She hit _record, _just as Travis walked back in with a large red box. "Is it ready to decorate?"

"Yup." Travis nodded, opening the box to see their ornaments. Miley walked to the CD in the basket on the floor, after placing the girls in their seats. She placed it in the radio on the side table beside the tree, before _Hey Santa_ played, by Wendy and Carnie Wilson.

"Here, babe. You can put the first ornament on the tree." Travis said, handing her a Precious Moment couple, with two baby girls and a personalization at the bottom. She slid it onto one of the middle branches, smiling at the placement. "Our first Christmas as a family."

"Look girls. Here's your first Christmas ornament!" Travis lifted slid the ornament on another middle branch.

"Look how pretty!" Miley pointed to the finished tree, bending down to the babies' seats. "Let's go make a gingerbread house!"

"This is going to be messy." Travis laughed, grabbing the video camera, before following Miley into the kitchen. She slipped Izzie and Meredith into their booster seat, pulling out the gingerbread house out of the closet. Travis pulled out two knives, and slid them in the middle of the table, while Miley pulled the house pieces, and candies out of the box. "Travis, you wanna make the icing?"

"Just for you baby." Travis's sarcasm caused a grin on his and Miley's face. Miley continued to read the instructions, as Travis made the icing. Soon they both finished, and both grabbed began to ice a piece. They assembled the first four pieces to the base, before beginning the roof. They connected the roof to the other pieces, but soon had to pull out soup cans, to prevent the roof from sliding down. "Okay, let's decorate!"

Miley opened the candies, placing them in a bowl. They began icing the roof, while the twins at the 'puffs' in front of them. They finished the roof, and began to decorate. "Next year you two will be able to participate."

Miley continued to put the candies on the white roof. "Just make sure they don't touch anything. This is making me nervous."

"I'm making sure." Travis laughed at her paranoia, putting more 'puffs' in front of his daughters. The roof was soon finished, and in ten minutes, so was the front and back of the house. "You did such a beautiful job."

"And I didn't make a mess!"

"I have never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you three."


	22. Chapter 22 Merry Christmas

Chapter 22 Merry Christmas

"Merry Christmas!" Miley's voice echoed through Travis's mind, squinting as he opened his eyes to the bright light.

"Turn the light off."

"No. You've been sleeping way to long. The girls and I have been waiting." Miley walked over to the bed with the girls in her arms, pulling the covers up.

"Come on. Santa was here last night."

"Okay. Okay. Lets go open presents." Travis slipped Izzie out of Miley's arms, before following Miley down the steps. He pointed toward the lighted tree, with an unfathomable amount of presents beneath it.

"Santa was here!" Miley called, pointed towards all the presents. She placed the girls on a blanket in front of the tree.

"Wait Izzie. Don't touch anything yet." Miley sat down beside her, grabbing a gift from the tree. "Here this one says, to Izzie, from Santa. And this one is for Meredith."

"Wait, let me get the camera." Travis ran into the kitchen, before returning back into the living room, with a video camera in his hands. "Okay go ahead."

Izzie and Meredith slowly began to tear the paper, not making much progress. Miley looked at Travis, before they both let a giggle escape from their lips. "Do you need help girls?"

Miley ripped the paper for each of them, finally revealing the gift "That's Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. Santa knew you like Tigger."

An hour had passed. The twins had finally finished opening their presents. There were a few more gifts under the tree, but not from Santa.

Miley handed one of the presents to Travis, before her grabbed another present and handed it to Miley. Travis smiled, watching his fiancée begin to open it. She revealed a box, before she began to open the box. She pulled out a gray sweater dress that had tied bow right below the bust.

"It's so pretty. Thank you! I'm going to wear it today." Miley smiled, pulling her daughters into her lap. "Open you present Dad."

Travis ripped the paper off the box, revealing a gray dress shirt. "Thank you girls. I wanted this."

"Here's my present to you!" Miley handed Travis a small squared box, before Travis handed her what looked the same. They both opened their presents at the same time, both jaws opening. Miley let her silver necklace dangle, the two heart intertwining. "Oh my gosh. Travis it's beautiful!"

"Miley, this is too much." Travis said, as he pulled out a silver watch.

"Travis, no it isn't."

"Let's go get dressed. Actually Travis can you give the girls a bath while I get ready, and then I'll do the rest while you get ready."

"Okay girls, time for a bath!" Travis slipped the girls from Miley's arms, before Miley left to go upstairs. Travis made his way to the kitchen, pulling out the baby tub. He slid the girls into their seats, handing them each a toy. He quickly wiped it, before turning on the water. He filled the tub with water, before quickly undressing Izzie, before placing her into the warm water. After finishing her bath, he wrapped her into a soft towel, and repeated the steps with Meredith. He then brought them to their room, slipping them into their swings. "Um…I don't know what you're wearing."

"That's why I'm here." Miley laughed, entering the room in her new dress and a pair of black heels. She lifted Izzie onto the changing table, after pulling a dress out from the draw. She slid the red velvet dress over her head, before fixing the white buckle that lay on her waist. "How cute! Let's put our little red shoes on and we're all ready."

"Hello!" Lilly smiled as she walked into the house with a gift bags on her arms.

"Hi, how are you?" Miley took the gift bags from Lilly, placing it beside the coffee table.

"Good, you?" Lilly took the shopping bag from Oliver, who had just walked in.

"Good." Miley said, leading the way to the kitchen. "Everyone's here."

Everyone began to greet each other, before settling themselves in a chair. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Review! I'm leaving tonight to Florida, and will not have time to update until I come back. Thanks for reading and review! Happy Holidays!


	23. Chapter 23 Criminal

Chapter 23

"Okay I've got to go. I'll see you later. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." Miley leaned into Travis's lips, before he slowly pulled away, but Miley pulled him into another kiss. "Miley, I have to go."

"I know. I know." Miley watched him leave, before plopping herself on the couch. She glanced over at her daughters, who were both sleeping in their seats. She grabbed the magazine beside her, flipping through the first few pages and stopping at an article. She was suddenly startled, as the doorbell echoed through her ears. She made her way to the door, inferring it was Travis forgetting something. But she was wrong. "Jake? What…what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in so long. I missed you. I wanted to meet you for dinner tonight."

"Um…I'm busy tonight." Miley began to feel uneasy, as she glanced back at her daughters.

"Oh what are you doing?"

"I'm going out to dinner with my family." Miley took a step back, after Jake took a step closer.

"So you'd rather go out with your Dad and…"

"No, I mean the family I started. My daughters and fiancée."

"Fiancée? You mean that stupid Travis kid? And you'd rather be with him and your daughters? Leave all three of them and come with me. Get rid of those stupid kids and who needs Travis? He's a loser."

"Okay you need to leave. Travis and my daughters are my world. And if anyone's a loser it you. You broke my heart, but you know what it doesn't even matter anymore, because I found the one." Miley grabbed the door; about to slam it shut, but Jake pushed his way inside the house. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!!!!" He pushed her on the floor, slamming the door shut. He kicked her against the wall, struggling to pull off her shirt.

"Get off of me!" She stood up, kicked his lower stomach. She ran towards the phone, but was soon pushed down to the floor again.

"Don't move!" He slapped her across the face, only to have her wedge sandal pushed into his stomach. He slapped her again, before colliding his fist with her nose. Blood began to drip from her swollen nose, as she kicked him again, and stood up. She ran back to the phone, hoping he wouldn't realize her daughters, but once they began to scream, he realized. He quickly approached them, but Miley dashed over, pushing him onto the floor. "Stop it!"

"Don't touch my daughters!" She screamed, her shaking hand, struggling to hit nine. Jake grabbed the phone and pushed her on the floor, ignoring the words escaping from her lips. He lifted her shirt above her head and lobbed it close to the twins, still screaming in their seats.

He attacked her lips, with his, causing her to feel disgusted. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. "I _always _get what I want."

"Please don't." Miley's voice became innocent and meek. Completely ignoring her words, he pulled her sandals off. Miley was now left in her bra and skirt, feeling terrified.

She kicked him again, this time making him fall over. For the few seconds she was free, she got up, grabbed the phone and dialed nine. Before she could even put her finger on the one he grabbed her, threw the phone across the room, and pushed her against the wall. He continued his harassment, by pushing his lips, against hers. She attempted to push him off, but he was too powerful and she was too weak. While continuing to kiss her, he began to pull her skirt off. She kicked her knee up, hitting his sensitive spot. She escaped again, only getting a littler farther. She hit the one, only having to hit it one more time. She finally dialed the entire number, listening to the other side ring. It wasn't long before a woman answered. "911, what's your emergency?"

But she collapsed to the floor, when a piece of broken glass was stabbed into her lower leg. Now blood dripped from her nose and her leg. "Please leave me alone."

Jake ignored her, walking back to the babies. Miley lay on the floor helpless, feeling her heart increase with every step her took. He made his way over to them, roughly lifting Izzie out of her seat. Miley dragged herself over to him, struggling to stand.

Finally. Sirens finally filled the air. Jake dropped the baby back into her seat, and headed towards Miley. He slapped her again, repeatedly punching and kicking her. The door flew open and he gave her one last kick.

_Thanks for reading. Sorry for the extreme delay. Yes, I've been back, but I've been so busy I haven't had time to update. But I got one out to you now, so please stick with me. This story will be coming to an end soon, but I was thinking of writing a sequel. Please let me know if you'd like one. Review! _


	24. Chapter 24 ER

Chapter 24 ER

But she collapsed to the floor, when a piece of broken glass was stabbed into her lower leg. Now blood dripped from her nose and her leg. "Please leave me alone."

Jake ignored her, walking back to the babies. Miley lay on the floor helpless, feeling her heart increase with every step her took. He made his way over to them, roughly lifting Izzie out of her seat. Miley dragged herself over to him, struggling to stand.

Finally. Sirens finally filled the air. Jake dropped the baby back into her seat, and headed towards Miley. He slapped her again, repeatedly punching and kicking her. The door flew open and he gave her one last kick. "Don't move!"

"She's a ****** Slut!" He called to her face, as an FBI handcuffed his hands.

"Are these you babies?" Another FBI questioned, as a paramedic lifted Miley onto a gurney.

"Yes." She whispered huskily, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. "Please contact my Fiancée."

"Can I have a name please?" She asked, she followed the gurney outside, glancing at another paramedic observing the babies.

"Travis Brody." She whispered again, glancing at the small crowd of neighbors nearby. "Are my babies okay?"

"They're perfect, they're not even crying. We're going to have our FBI's, Samantha and Nicole to stick around until you're Fiancée can get them." They slid her into the ambulance, the sirens once again going off.

"Where's Miley? Is she okay? Are my daughters okay?" He entered the house, his eyes landing on the two FBI's.

"Your daughters are fine. Miley was taken to the hospital. She was still conscience." Travis scooped his daughters in his arms, giving each of them a kiss. He scrambled out to the car, the two FBI's following. "Sir, maybe you'd like a ride. It's probably best you don't drive, because you are upset."

"Um…sure. Thanks so much. That'd be great. Let me just get my carseats." He slid both of them into their carseat, before taking the carseats and getting them into the FBI car. He slid in the middle, as the FBI's slid in the front. The two women dropped him off at the hospital, driving away shortly after.

Travis held a carseat in each hand, as he entered the hospital. The smell of the room met with his nostrils, sending chills up his spines. He dragged himself to the front desk, sniffling, due to the tears falling from his eyes. "Is…is there…any news on…Mi…Miley…. Stew…. Stewart?"

"And you are?"

"Her fiancée." Travis whispered, in a low, almost husky voice.

"Hold on. Let me check." She quickly typed, her eyes glued to the screen. She finally peeled them off, creating eye contact with Travis "She has a broken nose and they're stitching up her leg, due to a piece of glass."

"Can I see her?"

She pushed her dark curls behind her ears. "She's on the second floor, room 202."

"Okay. Thank you." Travis's legs quickly moved to the elevator, and his finger collided with the cold button. After making his way upstairs, he casually glanced in each room, stopping when his eyes landed on Miley. He turned around to a familiar voice.

"I'll take the babies, go in." Robby Ray offered, looking as if he too were crying.

"Thanks." He handed him the two carseats, slowly and quietly entering the room. "Hey babe."

Miley cringed at the needle in the doctor's hand, excepting the worse. "Hi."

"You're going to do fine. You gave birth to twins. I'm sure you'll handle stitches fine. I was so worried about you."

"Owe." Miley quietly moaned stuck a large needle into her leg. She tightly closed her eyes, feeling the pain grow worse. He leg soon became numb, but she continued to tightly squeeze Travis's hand.

"You okay?"

She just nodded, turning away as they stuck the tweezers into her leg. "I just want the glass out."

Travis cringed, not knowing the glass had still been in her leg. "How's your nose?"

"Terrible. And they said I'm going to be on crutches."

"Got the glass!" The doctor grinned, holding the large piece in the air. "Let's just stitch this up. You might feel this, because the numbness isn't that strong and it doesn't last so long either."

Miley tightly squeezed Travis's hand and closed her eyes, as they began to stitch up her leg. She had thought this had been equivalent to the pain of birth. The doctor's finally finished, but Miley's pain did not.

_Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 I Do

Miley silently and slowly got out of the bed. She glanced at Travis who was still sleeping. She tip toed into the nursery and peeked in at the twin. They were still sleeping. Miley softly closed the door, leaving it open a crack. She then went into the bathroom and turned the shower water on.

She soon came back in the room and found Travis awake. "Are you ready for the big day?"

Travis nodded and smiled, as he deeply stared into Miley's deep blue eyes. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later and Miley heard the water go on. She threw on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt with a banned hem. She quickly blow-dried her hair, only to be interrupted by the twins singing to themselves. She walked into the nursery and picked them both up from their cribs. "Hey cuties. How are you?"

"Eeeeeee," squealed Izzie. She threw her chubby little hand on Miley's shoulder and grabbed the dark curls that lay there. Miley leaned her head down and kissed Izzie and Meredith's head.

Miley brought the girls into her room and sat them down in their bouncer seats. They stared at the toys above their heads and tried to pull them off. Miley put a 'touch' of makeup on and grabbed her diaper bag. She made sure everything she needed was in it. She made sure the twins dresses, shoes, and accessories were in a small shopping bag. She then picked them up and brought them into the nursery and on the changing table. She put both of them in a short sleeve white onesie that read in colorful letters, _I Love Mommy. _She then slid on a pair of denim pants. Travis sneaked up from behind and left a trail of kisses on Miley's neck. "Keep it PG, there are babies here."

"Like they know what kissing is."

"Well, were not suppose to be kissing right now anyway. You're ruining the tradition!"

"Sorry." Travis sarcastically said, adding a chuckle. "How's are my baby girls?"

"Good, except they love Mommy more." Her comment echoed through Travis's ears.

"Daddy's the one who can change more diapers."

"You do not! I change almost every diaper, because you take to long and make them angry. But we could have a competition?" Miley lifted Izzie and Meredith off the changing table, smirking at her plan.

"Fine. Count every time you change a diaper and at the end of the day we'll total it up and after a week whoever changes the most diapers, is the winner."

"Fine, starting now."

"Fine. Now I got to go finish getting ready." Joey walked out of the room and headed for his room.

Miley followed Travis into the bedroom and laid Meredith and Izzie on the bed. She gave them each a toy and didn't take her eyes off of them. Still staring at them, she slid her black wedges on and grabbed her bag. She then picked the girls off the bed and put the toys in the diaper bag. She hugged Travis goodbye and walked downstairs.

Everyone soon arrived at the wedding place and Claudia, a consultant, greeted them. She led them to a room and brought out all the dresses, shoes, and accessories. They first went into the hair salon part and got their air done.

All the bridesmaids (Lilly; maid of honor, Sadie, and Roxy) had their hair curled and pulled into a half ponytail, with a strand of flowers pulled through. The flower girl (Travis's cousin, Samantha) had her hair curled and pulled into a half ponytail, as well. They then put on a little tiara, with silver beading. The mother of the bride (in their situation mother of the groom, who is Tina) had her hair also curled. They then pulled her hair into a bun leaving a few thin pieces hanging in the front. Miley had her hair curled, even more than it had been. They left it down, slipping a beautiful head band in. "We'll put the veil on after the dress."

After the makeup, they went into a room, where all there dresses, shoes, and accessories were. The bridesmaids got dressed first in a gorgeous dress that was a light pink dress that went a little bit past the knees. It was strapless and at the empire line was a light purple sash that dropped down, with a pink flower on the left side

The flower girl wore a tea length dress that had a boat-neck, with a skirt overlay and a pleated waistband and the same flower as the bridesmaid dresses.

Tina was wearing a long elegant satin blue dress, with a deep v-neck and a glistening brooch.

Izzie and Meredith were dressed in a white short sleeve gown, with a turquoise bow on the waistline. They had little white shoes on with a buckle. To finish it off, Miley put a headband on them with a turquoise colored flower. "You two look so cute!"

Miley was the last to get dressed. She carefully pulled on a mermaid style dress, with a dropped waist. This neckline was straight and strapless, as well. A diagonal chain of beautiful 3D flowers, starting at the top right and ending at the waistline on the left, caused it to look formal. To finish the dress, the bottom slightly flowed out, just below the waist.

She had Claudia zip the dress and she then slid her shoes on. Her shoes were a white shoe sling back, with a buckle on the strap and a five and a half-inch heel. On the open toe was a little bow.

She looked gorgeous. There was no way to describe how amazing she looked. Everyone gawked at her.

Pretty soon everyone pulled their cameras out. They might as well take pictures to kill the time. They only had an hour, but they had to keep Miley distracted from her anxiety.

The hour went quick and before they knew it, they arrived at the church, waiting for the music to begin. "Okay, just to make it clear. Once you make it to the altar, you go into the first pew on the right, except for Louie (Ring boy-Travis's other cousin). Okay?"

Everyone nodded, getting impatient. Before they knew it the music started to play and Samantha was starting. She studied the beautiful scene- everyone was dressed formal, sitting on pews and the altar had a blue ribbon wrapped around it. She walked down to the end of the aisle and sat in the first row. Next came the bridesmaids.

Roxy led, followed by Sadie, and Lilly finished them off. Louie, the ring boy was next. He held onto the turquoise pillow, with two beautiful rings. He got down to the end of the aisle and stood next to Jackson, the best man. Tina was next, holding Meredith and Isabella. Then the music suddenly changed. Everyone could hear the volume of the trumpets increase, as Miley stepped out. Everyone stood up and watched as she meticulously took each step. Travis's eyes grew wide and he couldn't help, but smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Everyone continued to watch as she stepped onto the altar. The priest continuously talked, loosing the children's attention. Finally the part that everyone was waiting for came.

"Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. Just a smart mouth kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today Miley Stuart, our life together begins. And I for one can't wait." Travis's words sunk into Miley's heart, where they would stay forever. Louie stepped forward and Travis slipped the wedding band on Miley's finger.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Travis, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to be with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." Miley slid the ring onto his finger and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Travis pulled Miley closer and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone smiled and awed. As they pulled apart, an applaud attacked their ears. 'I'm Walking On Sunshine' played. Miley took Travis's hand and together as a married couple, they walked down the aisle.

Party

"Okay everyone it's now the moment you've been waiting for. Put your hands together for, Miley and Travis!"

The music blasted through the place, making it more dramatic. Everyone clapped their hands above their heads to the beat of "Celebration". The kids were all amazed by the big 'poof' that was followed by, am elevator rising from the floor. The elevator soon opened revealing, Travis and Miley. They walked out together and down the aisle of the place. "Okay it's time for the first dance."

Travis and Miley stood center stage close together. The music soon started. They followed the melody, step by step, beat by beat. They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled. This was the beginning of their life.

_You walked with me,  
Footprints in the sand,  
And helped me understand,  
Where I'm going, _

_You walked with me,  
When I was all alone,  
With so much unknown,  
Along the way,  
Then I heard you say,_

_  
I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
When your heart is filled with sorrow,  
And despair, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand _

_I see my life flash across the sky,  
So many times have I been so afraid.  
And just when I, I thought I lost my way,  
You gave me strength to carry on,  
That's when you say, _

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sorrow and despair  
Oh, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. _

_When I'm with you,  
Well I know you've been there,  
And I can feel you when you say, _

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sadness and despair  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. _

_When your heart is filled with  
Sadness and despair,  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. _

The music ended and everyone clapped. Miley and Travis shared another kiss and hugged each other closely. "Thank you all for coming to our wedding. We'd like to have the Mother and Son dance."

Tina stood up and walked center stage with him. They hugged each other and the music started.

_Because of you I am standing tall,  
My heart is full of endless gratitude,  
You were the one, the one to guide me through,  
Now I can see and I believe it's only just beginning _

_Chorus-  
This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been now  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud _

_I guess I've learned, to question is to grow  
That you still have faith, is all I need to know  
I've learned to love, myself in spite of me  
And I've learned to walk, the road that I believe _

_This what we dream about]  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been now  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud _

_Everybody needs to rise up  
Everybody needs to be loved, to be loved _

_This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been NOW  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud _

_This what we dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is do I make you proud  
Stronger than I've ever been NOW  
Never been afraid of standing out  
But do I make you proud_

_Do I make you proud?  
Do I make you proud?_

"Okay everyone, we'd like to have every couple up here, to have a special dance." All the couples came to the dance floor and stood close to each other.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall_

_  
You're the one who saw me through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Alright if we could have everyone to the dance floor!" The D.J yelled out just before "Grease," started playing. Everyone stood up and headed to the dance floor. Miley and Travis held hands, holding Meredith and Izzie and together went around to greet everyone. All the kids got in a circle and danced together. "Grease Lightening," soon played.

They rocked back and forth to the beat of the music. Everyone grew excited as "Summer Nights," met with their ears, followed by "We Go Together". The crowd really went wild when "You're The One That I want," played.

That was the last song before dinner was served. There was a buffet of assorted food items. Table by table went up, to prevent chaos.

When everyone finished eating the D.J called everyone up to the dance floor for the 'Congo Line'. Miley and Meredith led the way with Travis and Izzie right behind them. Everyone eventually joined on and they walked through the place six times until the music ended.

The original, traditional songs all played and everyone danced to them.

"Okay everyone. It's time for the bouquet toss. All the females who are not married can come to the middle of the dance floor." Miley soon announced as "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," played. Most of the women gathered up in the middle, while all the men sat down with the married women. She through her beautiful bouquet in the air, only to fall into Lilly's hands. "Oh my gosh! I'm getting married next!"

Travis made his way over to Miley, who now was sitting on a chair. He lifted up her dress and pulled off the garter. All the unmarried men came to the dance floor. He through it in the air and it soon landed into Oliver's arms. Everyone laughed and his face became red. "What's with this? Both of them got it."

Miley laughed again. "Okay everyone, it's time for cake and dessert!"

Both of them and their daughters headed over to the cake, while everyone else went to their tables. "Build Me up A Buttercup," played as they slipped the knife in the cake.

"We'd like to have the bride and groom and Meredith and Izzie come up here and share a song." The D.J. called out, signaling them up.

Miley and Travis and laughed, knowing it was Travis's request. They got on the stage and took the microphones. The music started and so did they.

Travis- Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Miley- 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Travis- I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Miley-We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Travis- just remember

Miley- You're the one thing

Travis- I can't get enough of

Miley- So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Miley- With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

Travis- So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Miley- Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say: "Stay with me tonight."

Travis- Just remember  
You're the one thing

Miley- I can't get enough of

Travis- So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

*Instrumental*

Travis-Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before

Miley- Never Felt this way

Travis- Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

"cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

They shared one more kiss, before the party had ended. Everyone had gone their separate ways, and Miley and Travis returned back to their home. Miley settled her sleeping daughters into their cribs, before quickly slipping on a nightgown. She slid in bed, waiting for her husband to join her. He soon did, sweetly smiling. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more." Travis laughed at their "argument."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

_Hope you enjoyed. Yes, that was the last chapter. There will be sequel and please vote on my poll below. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story, especially my amazing reviewers! I'd really like to have everyone who read this chapter, review this chapter. Thanks so much and make sure you write one final review! REVIEW!!!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_

How would you like the sequel to be set up?

Continuing from where I left off

Having the twins older (As in teen years)

Have the twins about two and having Miley and Travis continue their family

Not having a sequel

Please tell me the letter choice in a review! Thanks! Review and vote!!!

_P.S. The dresses will be on my profile!_


	26. Important Note For Sequel

Hey,

Okay, currently choice B is in the lead (having the twins older, as in teen years). The sequel will most likely be out around mid April-beginning of May. I will post a note on this story when the sequel is up. This is the last chance to vote and thanks for reading!

Continuing from where I left off

B-Having the twins older (As in teen years)

C-Have the twins about two and having Miley and Travis continue their family

D-Not having a sequel


	27. Sequel!

Hey,

I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is up. It's called, _I Hope You Find it, _and it's of course by me, BellaRose55! I hope you all read it! And make sure you review! Also sorry it's later than I said. I've been very busy, but once July is here, updates will be easier. Thanks!


End file.
